


【BrettYang0303HBD】24H汇总

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 48,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 粮食向Brett生贺24H by鹅鹅感谢（微博）@Piece_of_E ＆（微博）@卷心菜和橙橙子 也就是EE和橙橙子的选曲支持！感谢（微博）@蓝金纸蝉 苹果的beta和修改建议！感谢鹅鹅的坚持不懈！祝福我们的独奏家、神秘可爱帅气以及TSV的大老板Brett Yang在这一年里可以不被病痛打扰、拥有幸福、快乐和平安的一年。祝福您。
Relationships: Brett Yang & Original Character(s), Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. 宣传页

**2020年2月19日** ，我的大脑察觉到了一丝奇怪的氛围并开始询问，“嘿兄弟，你不觉得最近什么时候快到了吗？”

我，正在疯狂打字并没有时间理他，“啥？”

“3月——春天——柴——”

我，“操，要开学了，我好紧张干，我不知道我能不能努力熬过这个学期”

大脑一巴掌打醒我，让我看一眼日历，然后我终于意识到， ** 3月3号要到了 ** ，我下意识搜了下b站，虽然他们的搜索功能是真的垃圾，我每次搜柴都搜不到2M直播，我得往下翻才能翻到，然后我第一百零八次确定我没记错是的， **3月3号，Brett的生日。**

那一瞬间本infp的脑子里闪过一个宇宙，然后我的大脑满意地对我说，yeahbro~用的还是艾迪陈的声音，然后我的心开始砰砰跳，我开始回QQ，我在我的app上3月3日那一天郑重地写下“Brett生日 24H”。

And then， **如果你们最终看到了这句话，HERE WE ARE**

进入正题。

本次的主题为 **"Pieces Of Brett"** ，感谢鹅鹅的左脑beta（当然还是会有数不清的错字病句的请放心），鹅鹅的右脑完成策划，鹅鹅的手和眼睛以及老工具人五年老电脑两年老手机一个月小笔记本承包了主要工作。我挑选了对于 **我来说24个和Brett有关的关键词，12首相关的Pieces** （老谐音人了） **/Songs，写了24个** ~~（基本不以）~~ **Brett为主角的粮食向小故事，尽量不涉及cp向，但是如果一定会出现我会在前言写清楚，涉及EBE基本都是无差或者就亲个嘴** ，很清水所以浪不要搞我我会哭。为什么不挑24是因为挑不出来，其实也挑的出来但不是每一首都契合，即使是阿B也不能让我去玷污这些masterpiece的，所以我干脆放弃。

**关键词和选曲都纯主观个人印象，没办法做到完全公平公正如果对您造成了伤害在此向您先行致歉（手指跪。**

**以及在此非常感谢@Piece_of_E＆@卷心菜和橙橙子，也就是EE和橙子对我的选曲进行的建议！** 超感谢她们，让我在基本上四个小时之内完成了选曲和选词；感谢 **＠蓝金纸蝉，苹果给我beta和提意见纠错字改病句** ，这女人真的超温柔你们快去撩她（不） **感谢鹅鹅坚持不懈的努力走到了今天（不**

正题完。以下是废话。

年糕发过一条微博我一直记得，她说她喜欢春天，因为那时有樱花下的柴，有Brett和Eddy的生日，有春天。从那以后Eddy的柴就在我心中和春天绑定了，他们的生日也是，当我反应过来嘿Brett的生日要到了，其实我的第一反应也是春天要来了。虽然很多时候说完“一切都会好起来的”的时候事情都会变坏，但人们总是喜欢说这句话，语言的力量是无穷的，而信念是自证的预言，所以还是让我们说一句“一切都会好起来的”吧UWU

而当我在五分钟之内做出这个决定并开始思考选曲的时候我的大脑迟疑地问我，“朋友，是不是决定的有点快？”虽然我很想说干朋友就十三天了你在说什么，然后开始迅速地在笔记本上写下第四个词的并开始纠结这个好像不太好的时候。我突兀地想到了我某天早上六点半睡不着把TSV的ytb页面拉到最下面，开始翻他们到底是什么时候开始做视频的；然后想到哪天在哪个地方看到全职做视频半年之后Eddy对Brett说我们去巡演吧；最后想到人生简画那一个视频里最后三十秒出现在左下角的两个小小的身影。于是我写下第五个词： **普通人** ，然后对大脑说，看看他们，是不是两个大疯子？我觉得改名Two Crazy People挺好的。（

啧啧，粉随正主，我总算可以骄傲地说出这句话了<3

~~（感觉不是好事~~

~~（其实是好事~~

总而言之，我应该设了自动发文，在微博和lofter两边同时发： **一个小时一章，应该不出意外每一个都会是相对独立的故事，然后最后会在ao3进行汇总，maybe会去ins上除除草** ，取决于我明天什么时候醒，有一些部分我会脑联动但是尽量还是把故事都分开写，也算是我个人的一个短平快垃圾食品风格了 ~~（你好骄傲啊朋友）~~

**有任何问题请随时随时私信和评论我，我会非常非常期待你们的评论！**

我现在的想法大概就是我和classical music以及文学界可能都有壁，可能需要回去重新上小学的语文课，因为我标点符号错贼多！

最后的最后我不希望在超话里刷屏这样会盖掉其他的朋友们写的贺文，也没有这个必要，最后会在宣传页下面进行汇总，粮食向如果都能被屏我可能真的会原地离开浪（（（（

**总而言之言而总之，祝Brett Yang生日快乐！祝福我们的独奏家、神秘可爱帅气以及TSV的大老板Brett Yang在这一年里可以不被病痛打扰、拥有幸福、快乐和平安的一年。祝福您。**

~~（以及Bretty Bae你虽然不是谜语人但你是神秘人所以如果OOC的话一定不是我的问题没错吧哎嘿~~


	2. 【0:00】外星人来到地球的第一天，输在了一个小提琴手身上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett has alien fetish!  
> Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach: Partita No. 3,BWV1006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉是搞笑故事，但我是认真的）））））以曲明志可以再看180遍中的经典的经典）））

**Brett生日快乐！**

反正不知道为什么，人类又双叒叕玩脱了，还刚好在Brett的29岁生日那天。而Brett甚至还没有拿起他的生日蛋糕的叉子，也没有听到他的 **A大调生日快乐歌** 。

所以，当外星人走下他们的外星飞碟时看到的就是这样的场景：在他们制造的一片废墟中，一个男人正静静地坐在那片废墟的正中央，举着手，只是静静地坐着。

场面看起来一度非常有格调：外星人、飞船、男人、举着手、坐着，这些词连起来的时候你甚至不知道能造出什么样的句子，如果是“外星人举着手看飞船上坐着的男人”是不是听起来更可怕一点，或者“飞船坐着外星人举手说我要看男人”之类的，哦不好意思， **我们是PG向** ，飞船还是不能看男人的，抱歉抱歉。

女人也不可以，YouTube广告也不可以谢谢。

总之外星人非常警惕，他们举着自己的外星武器，分成三个小队在废墟前的一块还没有倒下的墙边开始唧唧歪歪，“这就是人类中的超人吗！”“不是你不记得超人是红内裤的吗！”“穿的一身黑，难道是蝙蝠侠吗？”“蠢货，是蝙蝠侠能穿得这么寒酸？”他们自以为自己的叽里咕噜声音不大，但不得不说当你在一片方圆十里都被轰得一干二净的土地上，还觉得自己躲在一片墙后面就能不被听到，人类通常会给这面墙冠以“自欺欺人”的称号，可惜外星人不太懂人类文化，而且只知道超人和蝙蝠侠，不知道最近几年多了特别多的其他英雄，外星人的版本还没更新，外星人不行。

自欺欺人墙在外星人和男人之间倒下的时候所有人都倒吸了一口凉气，外星人紧紧盯着男人，男人盯着自己的手，外星人尝试着往前走了走，男人盯着自己的手，外星人一哄而上，男人终于看到了外星人。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”这是外星人。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”这是Brett。

外星人没想到这个男人声音这么大，重新试图和男人比音量，然而叫了好几声都比不过，怒了：“这是什么音！”外星人没有绝对音感。

**“It's an A!”** 天空飘来一串字，大概是上天的旨意。

Brett被吓得瑟瑟发抖，废话，当你一个人被一群长得和中音谱号一样的外星人围住的时候你也会怀疑自己是不是误入了Viola王国，然而这次可没有 **Viola King** 来救他，甚至这都不是个A！他愤愤地想，他的 **440HzA** 呢？只可惜那个枕头好像也随着外星人入侵而消失了，而Brett没有绝对音感。

他不知道为什么他觉得自己应该有，但他调琴从来不用调音器，那他用的是什么？

他觉得自己应该忘记了很重要的事，然而现在他除了自己的小提琴之外暂时不想想那么多，眼见着外星人不再关注他，Brett准备逃跑。

外星人和贼老天大战三百回合，结果终于发现了他们的人质跑了又开始发出嘈杂的无序的声音（中提琴！Brett心想。）他开始满世界寻找自己的小提琴，然而茫茫一片的废墟中除了身后外星人聒噪的声音之外没有一点声音，他茫然地想着，我的小提琴呢？

外星人们滋儿哇地跑到一半发现人质不跑了，蹲在地上很难过的样子，于是每把中提琴都问他，“你怎么了啊——”“怎么了啊——”“么了啊——”“了啊——”“啊——”居然还是没办法整齐的！Brett都快气死了！

外星人有着中提琴的脸以后Brett就不害怕了，他猛地站起来，大声说道，“我的小提琴不见了！”“啊小提琴啊——”“小提琴啊——”“提琴啊——”“琴——”“你们能不能合上拍子！”Brett头疼欲裂，“难道两个中提琴手跳楼都会——”

**“啪——”“啪——”** Brett转过头去看，两把中提琴尖叫着从山上跳下去，结果到死都没合上拍子。他于是忍不住喃喃道，“真想拍下来告诉【——】我的Viola joke比他的还强，我的是真的！”

嗯？告诉谁？他感到一丝迷惑，但很快又被吸引回了注意力，中提谱号们开始叠积木，慢慢变成一个高峰，而最顶上正是他的小提琴！

**"Show us what you've got!"** 外星人们对他说。

Brett第一时间想到的就是他们永恒巴赫的Partita No. 3,BWV1006，第二个反应其实就是嗯我好像最近拉过这首曲子啊？但其实这并不是他常用的曲子，永恒的巴赫曲子可太多了，一天拉一首都要拉....嗯？多少天？ **两亿——？** 不，倒也应该没有这么多......

他开始拉这首曲子，意外的得心应手，当然他拉得不算好，显然没有Hilary Hahn好，也当然不可能有 **旅行者一号** 送上太空的Arthur Grumiaux拉得好，但外星人们还是静静地坐成一排听他拉琴，一时间倒让他有些感动，感动于音乐居然可以跨越外星人和人类、跨越种族、甚至跨越星球，不过他很快开始疑惑起来，外星人真的能听得懂巴赫的第三小提琴组曲吗？

尤其是他们是中音谱号吧——

他忍不住在曲子的中间用余光瞥了眼外星人，结果差点手一滑没把他手上的琴砸了， **哦他的老宝贝** ，他吓出一身冷汗，轻轻抚摸他的大姑娘，亲爱的，你要相信爸爸不是不爱你了，爸爸只是真的很眼馋【——】的新姑娘，你不觉得她的声音真的很甜吗？像是布丁珍珠黑糖厚奶盖奶茶、也像是甜甜的提拉米苏、有着厚重草莓酱的芝士蛋糕，不不不我没说你老.....爸爸不是这个意思......

他努力和他的老宝贝沟通，就算我们 **组成了新的家庭** 我也不会不爱你的，像个可怜的单亲爸爸，好在他的老宝贝足够爱他，最后他终于还是得以拿到了他的新姑娘。接着一股奇妙的香气充斥了他的鼻腔，嗯......是他最爱的加奶早晨咖啡、咕噜咕噜冒着气泡的火锅、还有布丁双倍珍珠椰果黑糖厚奶盖—— **一杯珍珠奶茶的热量是212卡里路** ——所以我到底该叫你什么呢小姑娘？他看着她漂亮的暗棕色拼板，小心不让自己的手出汗粘到上面，外星人，哦现在已经变成了LingLing的模样，凑到他身边来和他一起欣赏他的新姑娘，于是他的新姑娘羞涩得躲进了琴盒里。

“嘿，你们吓到她啦！”他敲了敲LingLing们的脑袋，于是所有的LingLing开始咯咯笑了起来，开始围着他转，七嘴八舌，“哇我听过刚刚的那首曲子！”“他拉得都没有录音好！我听了好久才听出来！”“可以拉其他的曲子吗？”“我想听他说不同的语言哎他只会说英语——”

“谁说我只、为（会）、speak English，不对缩鬃文，NO、”他一时间舌头都转不过来，气得跳脚挠头，于是LingLing们又都围了上来，不对是中音谱号、中提琴，外星人......“你会说德语吗！”“法语法语！”“俄语啊我想听俄语！”他很想说我只会说123456，哦对了还有很sacrilegious的德语 **“Ja, ich spreche kein deutsch”**

他突兀地感到了一丝寂寞，在被如此多的LingLing、中提琴、中音谱号包围着的时候，他的身边拥有他的大宝贝和小宝贝，他理所应当应该感到满足和兴奋，但为什么却感到了寂寞？还有那个【——】到底是什么？是谁？如果他的小提琴是美丽的暗棕色拼板，那单板的是谁的呢？他偏爱拼板，却总觉得身边应该有一把小提琴拥有同样美丽的单板，应该是谁呢？还有这首Bach的BWV1006，他们都爱Bach，谁能不爱Bach，但是谁是他们，谁在他面前拉响了这首BWV1006，而他又是为什么梦到了外星人？

**"...Brett has Alien fetish!"**

梦？他突兀地睁开眼。

......

Eddy被一枕头糊在脸上的时候迷糊地唔了一声，他感到自己的床一阵抖动，接着身边的另一半床被毫不留情地霸占，来人带起一阵风，把他尽力推到另一边，接着钻进被子里把自己裹好，没了声息。

“Bro——”Eddy把枕头从脸上丢到另一边，被Brett一把踢到地上，他感到一股旺盛的火气，让他不得不撑起自己来看向同居人，乱七八糟的头发遮掩着水气朦胧的眼睛，看向一旁闭着眼睛装睡的人，无奈，“你知道现在几点吗？”

“...”只是凭着一股气做了一切的人现在开始感到些许心虚，于是继续紧闭着眼睛装睡——装死。

“...我舌吻你信不信？”Eddy面无表情。

“...我做噩梦了。”Brett睁开眼睛。

“...呼——”Eddy猛地摊在床上，捂着疼痛的太阳穴闭着眼睛慢悠悠地说，“梦到自己拉中提琴？”

“...”Brett闷闷的声音从床的那一头传来，“更可怕。”他像是个怕冷的蜗牛，把自己一点点缩进壳里，抓着被子的边角。

“...唔？”Eddy并没有听出什么恐惧或其他爆发的感情，但他还是有些担心，皱着眉头转过去看Brett，并没有从那张脸上看到什么，于是他紧绷的身体又下意识放松，“...听起来不像普通的噩梦？”

Brett还是气鼓鼓的，瞪大眼睛无焦点地注视房间里的角落，接着在Eddy感到一丝困意时又猛地转过身，而当他看到Eddy被猛地一惊却又无意识闭上的困倦眼眸时不由自主放低了声音，于是他坐起身来替他的同居人盖上被子，“抱歉，吵醒你了。”

“唔......”Eddy的意识已经茫了，但还是胡乱在他手臂上拍了拍，挤出最后一句话，“醒来...记得、告诉我...呼...”

于是Brett最后也睡着了。这回没梦到外星人，可喜可贺。

【END】

** 【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:  ** ** Partita No. 3, BWV1006  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 试图写出梦的那种无厘头和乱七八糟的感觉，基本上都是他们视频的梗，但其实整篇最引人注目的好像只有标题（So Saaaaaaaaaaaad


	3. 【1:00】半圆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个半圆会拼成一个整圆。  
> Math Tutoring（数学辅导）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初遇时的故事，过于流水账

**Brett生日快乐！**

Eddy对他的新同桌好奇极了。

他们在黄老师的课堂上相见，他看到了新朋友锁骨上方的暗痕，大胆猜测那是块琴吻，于是社交恐惧症Eddy Chen用了毕生的勇气还是花了半节课的时间才和对方搭上话，"Do...Do you play the violin?"

Brett最开始的反应也是好笑极了，黄老师的课上管得不严，都是些13、4岁的孩子，就像黄老师的孙子孙女一样，亮晶晶的小眼睛一起望向你的时候时常会让黄老师笑得合不拢嘴，也就偶尔睁一只眼闭一只眼的。这个时候虽然明显看到第二排的两个小男孩已经开始聊起了天却也没有点名，孩子吗。他想，青春啊。

“什么......？你在和我说话？”年长的男孩儿挠挠头，箍着牙套的嘴咧开露出个介于尴尬和疑惑之间的笑，他还记得在上课，迅速地抬起眼偷偷看了眼黄老师，见对方大概是“没注意”，侧过脸小小声地说，“你怎么知道我拉小提琴？”

Eddy被问了个大红脸，总不能说我已经观察你锁骨上的那块痕迹半节课了我觉得看上去很像是琴吻但又不敢确定小哥你是不是过于早熟纠结了很久要不要和你说话......！于是他僵硬地岔开了话题，"Are you Grade 7 or Grade 8?"

Brett在本子上迅速记下几个方程，黄老师还是没有注意到他们这边，这让他安心了一些，他顺手，迅速在纸上面写下一个8推了过去。Eddy很快看到了，笑嘻嘻地在那张纸上也写下一个7，让Brett翻了个白眼。

话题又中断了，Brett低着头显然不想再继续下去的模样，但Eddy可好奇了，他只安静了一会儿，偷偷地抬头看了几眼黄老师和第一排积极回答的同学们，又忍不住往Brett身边凑，“那你现在在拉什么曲子啊？”

这人话好多。Brett想叹气，他周围不乏拉小提琴的朋友，平日里对这些话题也不算陌生，倒不如说大家天天都在聊，啊练习曲好无聊、音阶好无聊、老师这周又没有教新的曲子......Brett并不知道这样的交流有什么意义，但写下方程的手在眼角瞥到Eddy亮晶晶的眼睛之后还是顿了一下，吐出一个名字，收获了一个“哎我还没学过哎”的失落小狗。

于是这场交流终于磕磕绊绊地进行了下去，虽然Brett全程都觉得自己好像是在带孩子一样，两人之间的话题也都是一问一答式的，但Brett还是了解到了不少与这个小家伙有关的事：Eddy Chen、先学的钢琴、后学小提琴、七年级、有一个姐姐和爸爸妈妈、姐姐学钢琴、他很佩服姐姐想和姐姐一样做音乐家，但家里人让他去做医生。

“做医生会很累的吧！”Brett忍不住打断，他手上的笔来回晃悠，已经不再专注于自己的手上的方程，两个小脑袋凑在一起唧唧歪歪，Eddy露出个无奈的表情，手里转着笔，桌上的课本和草稿纸已经飞到了一边，“但是他们就是希望我做医生......”Brett有些可怜他。

黄老师在那节课上最后也没有点他们的名字，只是下课后他们俩的作业比别人多了一倍，这让两个未来的音乐家皱起了包子脸，然而看着笑眯眯的、和和气气的黄老师谁都不敢说话，只能小声地说黄老师再见。“呵呵，老师知道朋友很重要，”黄老师拍着两人的肩，语重心长地说，“但是数学——也是很重要的嘛！”

他们在黄老师家的门口分别，一个走左边一个走右边，Brett远远地就看到一个年轻的身影在等Eddy，脸和Eddy有六分像，是姐姐吧？他心想，被Eddy的兴奋的声音打断了思绪，“Belle！怎么今天是你来接我啊——！”眼见着Eddy就要兴冲冲地跑过去，Brett不知道为什么突然叫出了那个他今天一直没有说出口的名字，“Eddy——！”

“嗯？”Eddy被今天认识的小伙伴前所未有大的声音给震住了，他还以为是他犯了什么错，原本因为惯性往前冲的身体突兀地停下，往前踉跄了好几步才刹住车。Belle本来还笑着准备迎接弟弟一个熊扑抱上来，她今天下课早，特意来接的弟弟，结果对方身后一个从未见过的男孩突然拉住了弟弟的衣袖，朝弟弟说了什么，然后原本脸上还有些彷徨无措的弟弟一下像个灯泡一样亮了起来，也大声回应道下周见！接着看着对方和父母走远才一蹦三尺高地朝她走来，笑嘻嘻地喊Belle~

“那是谁啊？我好像没见过？”Belle刮了下弟弟的鼻子，好奇地往他身后的街上看去，被弟弟挡住了身影，“不准看不准看，是我——的朋友！”

“噗，陈韦丞，你——的朋友啊！”Belle失笑，掰过弟弟的头，在他脑袋上轻轻砸了一下，得到弟弟小小声的哎呦，“不打算介绍给我认识认识？”

“都说了， **我的新朋友** ——”

“哎，丞丞对姐姐有秘密了——！”

“...丞丞到底是什么东西啊！”

当所有人都在床上躺下并结束这个普通又不普通的星期五的时候，命运的车轮仍然在非常尽职尽责地往前滚动着。那一天并没有发生什么大事，就算有也和小小提琴手们并没有什么关系，他们分别都沉浸在认识新朋友的兴奋和更多的焦虑中——毕竟明天早上8:30，他们都要走上从未走过的道路，试图成为一个交响乐团的一员，这离他们的梦想都更近了一步，实在是件让人兴奋的事不是吗？

然而在走进交响乐团的第一天就碰上昨天遇到的新朋友，着实不是什么常见的事。

“嘿——你是昨天那个......！”

“Brett——！”

于是有些半圆找到了另一个还不算契合的半圆。他们的父母贴心地替他们留出了中间的位置，让他们可以尽情地说笑。他们旁若无人地坐在第一排，像两个十几年不曾见面的朋友一样整整两个小时都没停下嘴来，只有在指挥请他们坐在同一席上的时候两个琴盒撞在了一起，他们同时哇了一声，然后一起小声地笑了起来，一个人走上舞台，而另一个人紧紧地跟在身后。Eddy走在前面，他上台之前还是有些紧张，过大的年龄差距让舞台看上去前所未有的拥挤，而所有人都像巨人国里的巨人一样有着类似的发型、戴着眼镜、居高临下地看着他们。他感到熟悉的焦虑和紧张。

然而Brett在身后推了推他，走到他身边，跨过他往前走，对他如此轻描淡写地说，“走啊Eddy！”接着坚定地走上舞台，很快他的身影淹没在舞台巨大的白炽灯下。

于是Eddy追着他赶了上去。

两个小时过的很快，毕竟只是第一次的排练，但两个小年轻还是十足的兴奋，无论是因为第一次和那么多人坐在同一个舞台还是遇到彼此。

“Eddy，昨天黄老师留的多的那部分作业是什么？”临走时Brett问。

“嗯，我看看，”昨天的书包没收拾，Eddy很快找到了记录的本子，“是有关圆的部分第117-120页，大概下周就会讲了！”

“谢啦bro！”这些内容Brett都学过，爸爸已经在叫他了，他胡乱挥挥手转身打算离开，身后Eddy叫住了他，“Brett！”

他回头。

“对你昨天那句话的回复！I love my life, and i want to see you next week!“

他们俩数学都不好，数学辅导对他们最大的作用就是Eddy在医学院考试的时候高分通过，Brett则在几年的熏陶后只会算谱子上各种各样乱七八糟的节奏，后来身边有人会抢着算之后就彻底放弃了数学。

只可惜数学这东西那可不是你想放弃就放弃的，两人中Eddy算是更偏理科脑的一派，然而这样一颗high IQ的大脑却在面对乱七八糟的数据时像是他们用了三年的mac book一样当场死机，于是无论脑子里还剩多少数学，Brett也只能硬着头皮开始写起支票，比较到底是三个小时的飞机一个小时的地铁53刀一晚的旅店方便，还是三个小时一小时四十分钟巴士但46刀一晚的旅店便宜。

那些夜晚，他戴着眼镜在笔记本上用一指禅敲数字，Eddy就在他身边发出轻微的哼声，算得头晕眼花时他看着身边的人也曾气血上涌恨不得能用酒店里便宜的枕头直接来个完全不用调查可以直接定罪的杀人，然而最终也只是悄悄把被子盖在人的身上。

这是他的半圆，他选的半圆，两个半圆才有可能成为一个圆。这就是上学时黄老师教的，也是他上过的最好的Math tutoring。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

** 【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导） **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得很拉跨，我放弃了（cp脑写什么粮食向，写出来的感觉全是cp向，干（摔
> 
> 以及他俩第一句话（官方）其实应该是"What do you do?" "ummmm I play the violin." by【TwoSetViolin】10w订阅Q&A： Brett & Eddy 不常讲起的那些事，BV18E411P7yd；写完才发现有点问题
> 
> 不知道为啥，第一句话就带了violin，可能这就是命运吧。


	4. 【2:00】中提琴也救不了你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett拥有的幽默感可能是双琴频道的宝物。主要是你得有一个随时接得住你的梗的朋友。  
> Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák: Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉跨预定，写不下去啦啊啊啊啊啊  
> BEB无差，亲了一口（我cp终于认识了好耶（不

**Brett生日快乐！**

“你说什么？”Eddy正在圣诞树上挂那颗最顶上的星星，他没听到。

“我说你还记不记得我们中提琴笑话那期。巡演的路上录的。”Brett在旁边手围成一个圈虚虚地抱着Eddy，手臂不时就会碰到对方的牛仔裤。Eddy站得不稳，他们买的圣诞树太大，那颗星星怎么都没办法挂在最高处。某些人奇怪的好胜心被激起，说什么都要挂上那颗星星，“不然这还算一棵圣诞树吗！”

“不bro，你别让我笑啊这时候，噗哈哈哈、你那个笑话，噗，你能待会儿再讲一遍吗哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Eddy穿着宽松的卫衣，在Brett的角度能轻松看到他牛仔裤里露出的黑色内裤边和有肉的小腹憋笑时的上下浮动，好友忍俊不禁颤抖的模样让他也不由得微笑，主要是中提琴笑话实在太好笑了，“两个中提琴手跳楼——“

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！”Eddy非常给面子地大笑起来，手上的星星都握不住，Brett边叫着小心却边继续把这个笑话说完了，当他沉默了一秒抛出那个包袱时Eddy再也没办法忍着不动，大笑着摔了下来，于是把始作俑者砸了个正着，好在还有地毯，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不行不行，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太好笑了——”Eddy抱着自己的肚子在地毯上滚来滚去，放肆的笑声合着Brett傻乎乎地重复，咚、咚！于是终于吸引来了这个屋子里的“正常人”。

“嘿你们干什么呢！”姑娘们在厨房里准备晚餐，Sophie应景地出场当了这个Asian mom，“还没喝酒已经变成醉鬼了吗！”她叉着腰的样子活像小时候看到两个小男孩捣乱的陈妈妈，Eddy摇着手脸上笑得一片红晕生理泪水掉了一片，笑到极致似哭非笑的样子立刻逗坏了一旁的Brett，天啊Eddy这个样子比中提琴笑话还搞笑！iPhone启动，适时拍下了这张本年圣诞节第一张“丑人多作怪”——一张糊得根本看不清鼻子眼睛嘴巴脸只能看得清一片棕色的五年Youtuber。

最后中字组的组长小姐出来一人发了一筐荷兰豆，勒令两个不好好干活的家伙出门去把豆子剥了。

屋外寒冷的空气一下让圣诞的气息回归到两个头发凌乱的音乐家的脑子里，配上一人一筐的豆子着实让人忍俊不禁。今年圣诞节度假一群小伙伴特地租了个“豪宅”吃喝玩乐，看样子这条街上都是来过圣诞假期的旅客，门前除了一片彩灯外都没有什么人气，房东告诉他们离这里两公里左右的镇上有圣诞节晚会，看来去了不少人。

两人蹲在路边剥豆子，不时浪费食物使用豆荚飞击，遂被告状，于是领到了另一筐土豆。Eddy瞪大眼睛看他们温柔的中字组组长，对方露出温和的微笑，轻描淡写地说剥不完今天晚上你们洗碗，转身潇洒离开，徒留一地豆荚和两个面面相觑的男人。

“亏我还打算待会儿献歌一曲！”Brett愤愤不平地说，Eddy在一旁打了个哆嗦，夸张地摇摇头，被Brett拿着削皮刀指责。他们最后用了永恒的石头剪刀布决定谁剥豆子谁削土豆皮，看样子今天上帝更青睐Brett，于是他得以笨手笨脚地削完两个土豆之后鬼叫着骚扰另一个不得已睁大眼睛咬牙切齿剥豆子的人。

“两个中提琴手~”他甚至还填了词，哼着德沃夏克的幽默曲，抱着脸坐在地上看Eddy苦哈哈的模样笑个不停，像是曾经在布里斯班大街小巷四处背着琴高声喧哗的两个小男孩、也像在舞台上边摇呼啦圈边拉帕格尼尼24的小提琴手、还像是在广州街头抱着咖啡杯到处跑的YouTuber。成熟的灵魂，年轻的心。

“德沃夏克在哭啦~”Eddy跟着他一起瞎哼哼，于是两个人对视着又笑起来，并不知道一年后他们会被这位大师的中文翻译折磨到怀疑人生，而那时正在窗边偷偷瞄他们的翻译组组长则会坐在电脑前偷笑。

“所以待会儿唱这个？”Eddy歪头，他穿得单薄就往外跑，于是Brett拍了拍他的手臂，虽然大概应该是并没有什么用。

“嗯——maybe，maybe，maybe——”他的好友开始帮他剥豆子了。

虽然最后两个人还是一起洗碗了，但是德沃夏克的中提琴版幽默曲也的确收获了在场的所有好评，包括中提琴手们。

星星最后没有被安上去，姑娘们不知道从哪儿找来了槲寄生挂着，还在他们进门的大门口也挂了，Brett想怪不得两人哆哆嗦嗦进来时会听到有人偷笑，只是碍于他俩居然不识情趣地谁也没发现，所以不好意思起哄。

Eddy喝了点酒脸上红红地凑过来，黏黏糊糊地就往他身上抱，他一下没推开也就只能叹息着由着对方耍赖，对方嘴里还哼着刚刚他们新鲜出炉的中提琴幽默曲，不时发出奇怪的哼声和傻笑，把脸整个埋在他脖子上，然后就没声儿了。

朋友们的笑闹声就在近处，身边人的温度熨帖着皮肤，Brett一口喝干杯子里的热红酒，揉揉身边人的头发，觉得自己的耳朵都被对方的呼吸晕热了起来，“Eddy——”

Eddy在他唇角留下一个湿乎乎的吻，在他没反应的几个呼吸之后还伸出舌头舔了舔他的嘴角。

“槲寄生...呼、哈哈，我看到了——”吐息湿漉漉的、热乎乎的，不断地打在Brett的脸上和耳朵上，是墨滴溅在池塘里，溅起一抹又一抹红晕。

Brett搂过Eddy的脸咬了上去，然后这张照片成为了他们工作群里的年度最佳。

【END】 

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

** 【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:  ** ** Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp脑真是没救惹


	5. 【3:00】采访记录Recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们有幸采访了Brett Yang，单独的他。  
> Mystery（神秘）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完全没试过的方式，在写的时候感受到了知识的浅薄，希望不要被真记者朋友暴打（（（（

**Brett生日快乐！**

** 如果作为一个古典音乐人您并不知道在Youtube上活跃着的Twoset Violin的话，那么很可能您是一位真正的“古人”。在Twoset发布了他们要休息一段时间的视频后，我们有幸在这期间电话采访了Twoset，Brett＆Eddy，并且获得了和他们分开聊一聊的机会，或许通过这次采访，您可以看到完全不同的他们。 **

** Brett：和大部分人想的不一样，我和Eddy经常分开。 **

记者（以下简称记）：我们似乎很少在一个人的时候见面？

Brett Yang（以下简称B）：嗯哼。

记：今天Eddy怎么没有一起呢？

B：不是你们要请我一个人的吗？

记：不不不，我以为你们还是会一起来的，所以看到你一个人的时候我们所有人都很惊讶。

B：又不是连体婴，即使平时我们也经常分开出门的。

记：经常吗？

B：嗯。

记：上一次大概是什么时候呢？

B：唔......就昨天？我们拍摄玩猜谜输了，他出门买奶茶，结果在路上被自行车刮到了，结果去了五个小时。他回家我才知道。

记：...嗯？突然爆料了我们不知道的事呢！怪不得刚刚看到Eddy包着纱布就来了，腿上还缠得很严实呢。

B：也不算爆料吧...其实伤口没有很深，只是当时流了很多血看着怪吓人的，我在家等他等得睡着了，醒来之后他还没回来才发现他给我发了好多条视频，语音听起来还特别兴奋。

记：好吧...真的不要紧吗？

B：可以待会儿采访问他。

记：好的...那既然单独采访果然还是应该问一些单独有关的话题呢。

B：都可以。

** Brett：最开始想做独奏家，但毕竟我们已经成为youtuber了。 **

记：经常看你们的视频会发现“独奏家”是你们频道经常提到的一个词，为什么想做独奏家呢？

B：嗯，是几乎所有学小提琴的人的梦想吧。我想每一个从小学小提琴的孩子都会想做独奏家。

记：独奏家最喜欢哪位呢？

B：其实每一位独奏家都是很值得尊敬的，不过如果一定要提一位的话当然是我们永远的小提琴女神Hilary Hahn。

记：最近有和Hilary联系吗？

B：请见Twoset最近的视频。

记：真是非常官方的回答，即使在休息期间依旧不忘宣传频道吗？

B：（笑）

记：所以学习音乐是家庭传统吗？

B：并不是。

记：所以是...？

B：嗯...我猜是某种亚裔传统？我周围的朋友几乎都学音乐。

记：最后有一起成为音乐家的吗？

B：没有。

记：所以Eddy不算吗哈哈

B：毕竟我们已经成为youtuber了。

** Brett：生病的时候想的最多的可能就是及时行乐吧。 **

记：目前身体情况需要update一下吗？

B：哦，虽然他们应该看不到？最近其实都有第一时间更新自己的健康状况。非常感谢粉丝们的关心。

记：所以生病的时候有想什么吗？

B：嗯...其实想的最多的还是家人和喜爱的事吧，还有就是嗯，及时行乐？

记：哦？可以具体说说看吗？

B：哈哈，毕竟我生病这段时间大多数时候都在卧床，Eddy很坚持医生的意见，就连我能不能喝奶茶他都是专门复查的时候问过医生。

记：所以今天会去喝奶茶吗？

B：嗯，可能？得问问他。

记：所以最常喝的奶茶口味是？

B：这是秘密，不能告诉任何人。而且经常会尝试新的口味。

** Brett：还是更喜欢做视频的时候。 **

记：所以最近终于赋闲在家，和平时工作的时候有什么不一样？

B：区别还是挺大的。

记：区别？

B：只能躺在床上，而且也没办法玩手机。

记：感觉很寂寞吗？

B：或许。

记：有什么印象特别深的事情呢？

B：嗯...没办法随心所欲喝奶茶和熬夜。

记：是熬夜星人呢。

B：嗯。不过没有Eddy熬得更多。

记：即使一个人也会提到很多次Eddy呢。

B：嗯，毕竟是Twoset，而且这也是我们最开始做视频的目的。

记：所以还是会更喜欢工作做视频的时候？

B：健康的时候吧。我也的确更喜欢工作，突然闲下来说实话挺不习惯的。

记：所以最近的工作大部分都是Eddy做的吗？也是很辛苦呢。

B：对，也很感谢我们的团队，团队做了更多的贡献。

记：这次能接受我们的采访也是身体好起来的结果吧？那么接下来有什么计划？2021年会有巡演吧。

B：对，接下来一段时间会恢复更新，也已经开始准备300w粉丝的直播了，希望大家到时候都能观看。

** Brett：如果2021年能够巡演大概会是最高兴的事。 **

记：聊聊你们2021的巡演吧。会很期待吗？

B：当然。

记：最期待什么呢？

B：和粉丝见面。可以在舞台上体验新琴。

记：有最想表演的曲目吗？

B：大概会考虑时长吧。

记：那换个问题，最近有在听什么吗？

B：狡猾的问题呢。最近听得最多的大概是巴赫的。

记：所以考虑过吗？

B：可能不太适合。

记：粉丝们都很期待你们能出一张完整的专辑呢。

B：我也很期待。

** Brett：感谢所有粉丝和朋友对我们的支持。 **

记：虽然已经碰过好几次面了但还是感觉并没有问出什么呢。我也稍微看了一下以往的采访，很熟练啊。

B：过奖了。

记：并不希望遇到这样的受访人呢，还好你的搭档Eddy是个好孩子。

B：哈哈——

记：那么最后有什么希望和粉丝们说的吗？

B：感谢所有关心我们的人在这段时间里对我们的支持和鼓励，我们都有看到。也欢迎关注Twoset Violin的频道并购买我们的merch，我们下次再见！

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

** 【3:00】 ** ** Mystery（神秘） **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -鹅鹅，几天没见怎么变得这么拉了
> 
> -不好意思原来就一直这么拉啊！
> 
> -影流之主.gif
> 
> （我心好累


	6. 【4:00】Perfect Pizz Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一段关于练习茨冈的脑补。  
> Practice（练习）—— Ravel: Tzigane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瞎写。

**Brett生日快乐！**

和手指搏斗的过程就像是和上帝搏斗的过程。很多时候甚至都不是和自己的心搏斗，拉全是感情的大曲子的时候要和自己的心搏斗，但是拉这样在手指上高度要求的曲子的时候更多是在和自己的身体搏斗。

生物课本上说人类通过神经传递信号，从大脑传来的信号通过脊髓中枢传到四肢，那会不会有没有被脊髓中枢接到的信号呢？他们直接从大脑通过汗水传到手指，快得比闪电还快、比音符还快、比光还快，在眼睛看向手指的那一瞬间就做到了。很难是吧，甚至几乎可以说是不可能的，毕竟生物学家肯定比一个学小提琴的年轻人更懂人类的身体，但那样这些乐谱又是怎么被写出来的呢？人类真的可以凭借自己的手做到这样的动作吗？

不，人和人之间可能就是不一样的吧。就像小提琴和小提琴之间总有不一样，不然为什么有的人的手可以跨越如此巨大的八度、十度，而杨博尧的手却始终没有那样的骨骼。再把手指撑开最后长得也只是皮肤之间的间隙，很难改变骨骼，或许骨骼就是没办法改变的。那人类为什么还要练习呢？如果每个人的骨头就是天生确定的，人为什么还需要练习呢？

在往自己的左手上换上新的被血渗透的创可贴时，他不小心把食指上相近的一块皮撕了下来，疼、十指连心，第一反应倒是离小提琴远点，就算是血掉在小提琴上都不会彰显你的奖章，只会改变小提琴的音色，你受伤了可能都没有小提琴贵。

肯定没有吧。他瞎想。毕竟他有给小提琴投保，但是自己好像并没有。

鼠标，点击，退回、开始、暂停，然后继续，拖动进度条、开始、暂停，听吐了是什么感觉，没什么感觉，就是你睁眼是6543，睁眼是1654，吃饭时是3756，撕下自己的一块皮时你想这个音听上去像第一个音，Eddy说他的perfect pitch是练出来的，Brett觉得自己如果再努力个十个月，他可以从这个世界上的所有音中听出茨冈的旋律。

难吗？不难。为什么要练？他不会左手拨弦的部分，练吗？练吧。练吧。于是如痴如醉、似疯似狂，从这个世界的每一个角落都可以听到、看到拉威尔的一部分，教授在黑板上书写的英文，或许拉威尔也见过；喝下的一滴水，或许一两百年前从拉威尔门前的小溪流过；Eddy开门的声音，是拉威尔写下又擦掉的茨冈的音符；吃过的饭——好吧这个拉威尔可能没吃过。

“你说拉威尔吃过中国的煎饺吗？”他在饭后换创可贴，暗色的痕迹已经凝结成了痂，没有破皮的地方是厚厚的茧，Eddy给他打了新的乐谱，他闭上眼睛还能看得到，于是问Eddy，我睁着眼嘛？

“又疯了？”Oliver问。

“嗯，茨冈。”Eddy说，接着把他碗里的煎饺夹起来吃了，他已经开始看乐谱了，没发现自己的煎饺被偷了，不过没关系，下一回轮到Eddy疯的时候他可以抢回来，“我觉得拉威尔没吃过。”

“手都成那样儿了，没事吧？”对方问。

“能包的都包了，再包他得打我了。”Eddy撑着头也跟着他一起看乐谱，他嫌他烦，把他推开了，无奈地耸耸肩，“你看。”

“你看好慢！”Brett叫了一声，右手拿着铅笔又开始写写画画，要是被人看到可能会说这字比抽象派还抽象派，这已经不是文字了，更像是Brett星语，只需要他和拉威尔看得懂就可以。不不不，拉威尔看不懂也没关系，这已经和他关系不大了。一首曲子写出来，出现在这个世界上，就不仅仅是作曲家和器乐的曲子了，是世界的、宇宙的、外星人的，是所有在不同时间和空间演奏的人的曲子，也是每个听到了这首旋律的人的曲子，是所有人的。

他终于开始演奏了，在目眦欲裂之后，琴弦被绷带缠住的声音是一种奇怪的闷响，是喉咙里喊不出的呐喊，是他的左手拨弦，是这世上最奇怪的左手拨弦。

“真可怕。”Oliver在一边喃喃，像在看Brett，又像在看自己。

“看来疯完了。”Eddy一锤定音。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

** 【4:00】Practice（练习）——  ** ** Ravel:  ** ** Tzigane **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 疯的主要是我，相信你们都看出来了（摊手


	7. 【5:00】Eddy不喜欢喝橙汁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布里斯班的夏天实在太——热——辣  
> Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流水账小故事，小男孩的青春

**Brett生日快乐！**

Eddy在最开始和Brett做朋友的时候其实搞不太清楚Brett的有些话到底是什么意思。

拜托，就算是世界第一soulmate也是需要花一些时间来调整身上的棱角的，更何况两个十几岁不知天高地厚的小男孩。

Eddy对他人的话最是敏感，所以总会从他人的话里曲解一些意思，服务了他人却折磨了自己，好在性格里多少带点男孩子的大大咧咧，也会像刺猬一样藏起自己的肚皮、或懂事地劝自己这都是“爱”，所以多数时候也糊弄了过去，但和Brett在一起的时候就不太一样，而大概或许是总不一样。

他们并不在一所学校里，但能在一起上补习班家又能真的远到哪里去，最多是两三站公交的距离，所以下课之后总是能看到两人厮混在一起，几次来往家里人也都习惯了两个小男孩在家附近来回地跑，只要知道是在对方家时间上也多有宽裕，毕竟无论是小Eddy还是小Brett都不算是朋友多的类型。

Eddy三两步跑进Brett的家时对方的CD机里放的正是德沃夏克的幽默曲，第七首，大家耳熟能详的那首，Eddy还没学，但也能朦胧跟着旋律哼一哼，倒也和澳大利亚午后的阳光意外的契合。

“有谱子吗？”他戳了戳躺在木地板上散热的Brett。

“唔、没打吧？”Brett和他一样怕热，澳大利亚的日光对他来说算是种折磨，五天有三天来Eddy都能看到Brett躺在自己木地板上散热，开空调什么的那是想都不要想的，被发现那可不只是一顿骂能完的，更何况Brett家还有他弟弟。

Eddy是一路跑过来的，此时把自己缩成一团蹲在Brett房间里的阴影处乘凉，抱着自己低头看这周排练的谱子。

幽默曲的旋律一上一下地回荡在小小的房间里，带着呲呲的录音机特有的响声，Brett房间这台也是家里淘汰下来的，放在他房间里，Brett并不常听，也不知道怎么今天突然搬出来了。旋律比起他们排练的谱子来说相当简单，没一会儿Eddy也能哼个半曲，不过他今天还是主要要练明天排练的曲子，天知道他们的作业怎么这么多，他今天才来得及把小提琴拿出来！杨妈妈端来的橙汁挡在了琴盒边，他顺手把它移开，他的那杯甚至没动过，而Brett的那杯已经见底了。

他抬高手顺便关掉了CD机，拉开琴盒，紧紧盯着那些让人头晕的音符，也太多音符了吧！他打了个寒战，结果下一秒在屋外巨大的蝉鸣声夹杂着汽车经过的风声和各种嘈杂的人类声响中不知道为什么，他就是捕捉到了Brett如梦呓一样的声音，“Eddy...把它打开。”

他的手顿了顿，缓缓抬起了头，不知道从哪而起的怒火像是掉在了干草堆上，慢慢地开始在他心里点燃，他很快地说了一句，“不要。”

Brett终于从地板上抬起头睁开眼睛，他有些吃力地爬起来，圆圆的脸上满是严肃的表情看起来有些不像他，“...为什么？这是我的房间——”

“明天就要排练了！”Eddy没看他，只是低着头执拗地盯着谱子，像是能把那厚厚的纸盯出一个洞来，弓在小提琴上胡乱摩擦，发出哀嚎，“你知道我这周有多少作业吗，我根本还没来得及......”

“那和我有什么关系呢！”Brett撑着胳膊坐起身来，他紧蹙着眉，严肃看着Eddy的模样看上去终于让他的那一岁年长看上去真实了些，“有什么事能比练琴更重要吗？”

Eddy握紧了弓，低下头的时候明显感受到了自己脸上的温度，蝉鸣声在他的耳朵边被无限地放大，以至于成了某种震耳欲聋的起重机似乎在碾碎他的神经，他猛地拎起书包冲出了Brett的房间，杨妈妈端来的鲜榨橙汁被撞翻在地上，黏腻的果汁滴滴答答跌进木地板里。

第二天排练取消了，下午Eddy没来，第三天也没有。Brett把房间里的橙汁印清理得干干净净，杯子也洗得瓦亮，杨妈妈根本不知道大儿子和新交的小朋友吵架了，只有年幼的弟弟时常接到Eddy的糖，某天在路上突兀地问了一句，“…哥，你最近睡得不好吗？”

“嗯？”Brett无神的眼睛朝弟弟的方向瞥了一下，花花世界并没有入眼，笑着说，“怎么会。”

布里斯班的蝉鸣在夏日如此恼人，那天下午德沃夏克的幽默曲和蝉鸣交织在一起，扰乱Brett的琴弦，音符很多、阳光很烦、蝉鸣很吵、Eddy像个小孩子。Brett背着琴冲出了门。

公交车来得太晚又开得太慢，他在路上就忍不住跑了起来，夜风吹过他凌乱的校服像是想阻挠他的步伐，他在跑到十字路口的时候呼哧呼哧喘气，耳边嘈杂的声音全都是世界的噪音，想绊住他的脚步，他充耳不闻，迈步走向他的朋友。

Eddy靠在床边半昏半睡，不准开空调的规矩在哪家都是类似的，他妈妈今晚夜班，勒令他必须把琴从Brett那儿拿回来，不然后果自负。他的妈妈是他听过说中文最珠圆玉润的人，尤其是说成语的时候就像珍珠项链断了一个线头落在银盘上的声音，字正腔圆噼里啪啦，无论说什么都能把Eddy说得抬不起头。Belle在拐角处担忧地看他，然而没人能帮他。

他这几天过得浑浑噩噩，被妈妈数落一顿后脑子更糊涂了，窗外的路灯晃晃悠悠地照进来，照不亮这个狭小的房间，直到他的房门被突然推开。

“Eddy！”Brett站在灯下，背着一个琴盒，手上又握着一个，那双眼睛比夜空中最亮的星星还亮，像特摄剧里出现的奥特曼，或是突然降临在大战现场的超人。Eddy张大嘴巴，走廊里Belle朝她的弟弟挤眉弄眼，被道了个谢之后摸着后脑勺两步并三步地离开。

门被关上，Brett轻轻按亮了房间里的灯，看着眼前慌乱的Eddy，他往前走了一步，Eddy往后退，于是他再上前，Eddy退到桌边撞掉了自己的钢笔，退无可退，只能梗着脖子看Brett，喉结上下乱动。

“…你是不是不喜欢喝橙汁？”Brett第一句话问他，紧紧抓住自己的琴肩带。

“额、啊，唔不，也没有，”Eddy皱起了脸，试图在空气中比划，他的拳头攥紧又松开，紧张地在背后用左手握住右手的手腕，“我真的没有......”最后也只能干巴巴地挤出一句。

“...你可以告诉我的。”Brett握紧肩带的手稍微松开，他抬手看了下表，接着把琴盒啪地一声放在Eddy的桌上，“拿琴吧。”

“...啊？”Eddy张大了嘴巴看他。

“快点，来不及了，还有你的钢笔——”Brett在他混乱的桌上寻找乐谱，果然很快找到一叠有着狂乱划痕的纸张，他随便翻了几页，余光看到Eddy还没动，忍不住催促，“快点啊！”

“哦...”Eddy和慌乱的小鸡听到老母鸡的叫声一样，拿出自己的琴时手都抖了一下，好险Brett夹着琴扶住了他的琴，“小心！”

“...”Eddy的眼神有些无措，Brett不擅长把自己的心刨开给人看，他也不知道这样的一时冲动是不是好的，但他擅长跟随着自己的心动，所以他来了，“可能来不及全拉完了...”

他们那周只来得及一起练了一次琴，周二到周四甚至都没见上面，周五数学补习班考试，于是话也没说上，于是当星期六上午终于迎来了乐团排练时两个人都松了口气。

“Hi？”Eddy对着默不作声坐下的Brett尴尬地笑了笑。

“这个'Hi'是什么意思，我们第一天认识吗？”Brett无情地吐槽。

“噗、”Eddy没忍住。

“Eddy——Brett, no talking——”指挥又点他们名了。

“所以你还是没告诉我你喜不喜欢喝橙汁。”休息的时候他们并没有坐到下面去，而是继续在台上聊天，一分钟都不想放过。他们共享一副耳机，还是杨爸爸今年生日的时候送给Brett的随身听，幽默曲的旋律依旧一上一下，Eddy有些听腻了，换了下一首，他嗯了一声，“抱歉，没有说你妈妈榨的橙汁不好的意思，只是我不太喜欢——”

“没味道。”

“太甜了。”

他们异口同声地说到，然后同时看着对方尖叫了起来，“等一下，橙汁为什么会甜！”“那个东西完全没味道啊！”“Brett，Eddy——！声音太大了！”

杨爸爸和陈妈妈已经很习惯让他们自己回家了，老剧场离Eddy家六站，离Brett家八站，中间有十五个红绿灯，穿过十三个十字路口，十八分钟，只够两个男孩分享完比较短的第一乐章和第二乐章，很偶尔，第三乐章的一半。Eddy在右手上按指法，Brett则望着窗外发呆。

“你喝泡泡茶吗？”他问。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

** 【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶） **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实本来这篇的关键词是Humor的估计你们看到幽默曲都看出来了（捂脸，但写岔批了，我感觉我最近天天在说这话（捂脸
> 
> 所以真正的Humor怎么办呢


	8. 【6:00】Yang's Swag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兄弟。  
> Dream（梦想）—— Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个本来生活间隙要写的梗，突然想到拿到这里来写刚好（还可以混更）这我不是伸手就来（？  
> 其实没有，这篇好卡

**Brett生日快乐！**

小小杨第一次见到小小陈的时候是在老杨还是小杨的时候，他和他哥年岁相仿，但脸看上去就比他哥嫩，遂称小小杨。

“上次第一次见面忘了给你带礼物了...”小小陈从口袋里掏出一把糖果，噼里啪啦掉了一半在地上，于是他不得不蹲下去捡，小小杨犹豫地看哥哥，小心翼翼地伸手捧，“谢谢...哥哥？”

“我弟弟好像比你大。”小杨对着给小小杨带糖果的紧张小小陈这么说道，语气是听不出是调侃还是认真，就是脸上挑眉的表情都和平日里换弦的样子差不多。

于是伸出手的两个人都尴尬起来，小小陈率先想收回手，然而他是给予的那一个，而且小小杨的脸比他还红，虽然说好吧这是比他年纪还大的...

“他收下了。”小杨拉着小陈的手放在小小杨的手上，糖果一把掉在弟弟的手上，有些甚至掉在了地上，但他没管，“走了，要排练了。”

“喂bro——”小小陈没来得及捡起地上所有的糖果，就来得及捡起一颗，于是抱歉的神色甚至都没做全，拉着掉在地上的琴盒就赶了上去，“等等我！”

小小杨在身后看他们，事实上这远不是他们第一次见面，也不是他们最后一次见面，但第一次见面是在家里，太矫揉，小小杨甚至没看全这个“哥哥的朋友”的脸，这次他看全了，是张有些奇怪的、幼稚的脸，布满了痘痘和青春的痕迹，但是手很白，琴盒上布满了淤痕...但擦得很干净。是个能够一眼望到底，又有点矛盾的人。

那次突兀的见面事实上成了小小杨心目中他们的第一次见面：有些奇怪却莫名温情，于是也就顺理成章成了他对哥哥和Eddy最大的印象。

而哥哥的朋友实际上和这个家庭并没有很大的关系，日子还是照过，等到下次见面，是某次的生日会。

小小杨是主角，于是小杨负责划水，并已经隐隐有了老杨的模样。那时他的哥哥已经很有主见，躲在圣诞树下的阴影里玩手机的模样自成一体，是个谁也不会去担心却又不时观望的角落，直到他在等的另一位主角姗姗来迟。

“嘿——生日快乐！”小小陈笑得明媚，是眼角都有着笑的模样，杨妈妈拍了拍肩膀，寒暄了两句Eddy最近又长高了啊，得到本人乖巧地回应，没有啦没有啦。

所有人都知道Eddy Chen到底为了谁出现在这儿，心照不宣又隐而不发，“Brett——”

于是圣诞树下的人终于懒洋洋地抬头，站都没站起来，杨妈妈笑骂了声，然而没有人听她这嗔怪，于是只能无奈地摇摇头。

小小杨在圣诞树附近偷听，能透过斑驳的树影听到些细碎的水流。

“Belle在下面等我！我就能呆十分钟！“

“所以跑来干嘛？”

“你个没良心的Bretty Bae，不是你弟生日我费那么大劲和Belle好说歹说——”

“嗯、嗯、嗯”

接着就是些叽里咕噜叮铃咣当嘻嘻哈哈，透过圣诞树的影子和斑驳的彩灯传过来，是种别样的温度。

我会遇到这样的朋友吗？小小杨不禁这么想。感觉都好难啊，而且哥哥一和Eddy吵架就会吵得特别凶，他很少见到有那么多情绪的哥哥。

十分钟太快了。Eddy在窗边苦哈哈地应底下的喇叭声，小小声说了句真的得走了，却差点把真正要带来的东西拉下，“嘿Eddy，你的袋子！”

“啊！差点忘了哎呀！”小提琴手把袋子小心塞到小小杨面前，踌躇的眉眼带了笑意，“恭喜你又长了一岁！”结果还是在把好友的弟弟当做弟弟一样看待，明明——算了。

“是什么？”Brett的声音没被听到，Eddy已经像风一样离开了，走之前还不忘乖乖地和家里真正的男主人女主人道别，伴随着杨妈妈的一句“注意安全！”远远地传来一声“好的！”的应答，随着风被带走了。

小小杨乖乖地拆礼物——明明所有人的礼物都没拆——拆出一只钢笔的时候有种长出了口气的感觉，接着感到哥哥的目光也挪开了，人终于站起身来，走到了窗边附近。

他在看什么呢？看到了谁呢？是在看月光吗？还是在看人呢？在如此喧嚣的夜晚，顶着一头明月，却沉入了自己的梦吗？小小杨看着他的大哥缓缓举起手打了个招呼，几乎可以想象到在楼下的那头，有个人看到了窗边的一个小小的黑影，或许甚至都不用确定，就高高地举起了手。于是他的大哥也举起手。或者甚至是在对方举起手之前就举起了手吗？小小杨不知道，但他知道他的大哥笑了。

后来有很长一段时间Eddy所代表的东西都没有在他们家里出现，但小小杨，现在已经晋升成了小杨知道有什么东西已经在大哥的心里搏动了很久，和他的心脏一起跳动，渐渐和他的心脏绑在了一起，生死与共。

Brett就是由这些东西构成的，基石、梁柱、横柱、心脏、神经、骨骼、音乐、梦想、热爱。抽掉一根心不能跳、抽掉一根人不能动、抽掉一根Brett就没了。小杨看着大哥在烈焰中焚烧自己、打磨自己、锤炼自己，创造了一个无坚不摧的Brett，创造了一个脆弱得不堪一击的Yang。

一个脆弱的杨。

我也会做一个脆弱的杨吗？小杨这么问自己。我不知道。

不，我不需要知道。

Eddy的消息伴随着这个家庭最新的震荡而来。小杨在大洋的那一头学医学，在海里和大鲨鱼游泳，被临时拎回了真的有大鲨鱼的家里。

那甚至都不是房间中的巨象，是真正的鲨鱼，社会这条鲨鱼可以啊呜一口咬掉他脆弱的大哥半个身子，然后蚕食他的另一半灵魂。小杨第一次看到父亲在哭，妈妈则很镇静。

“我要听听你和Eddy的计划。否则你知道我会做什么，尧尧。”小杨撑着头，觉得妈妈和大哥现在这模样像是大哥和Eddy出柜了。父亲这样看上去吓人但反倒可能默认，而妈妈是这个家里真正没办法被糊弄的人。小杨相信他大哥很清楚。

不过放弃作为小提琴手的大好前程去做一个没有稳定收入不知道未来会是什么样的Youtuber，小杨默默地和他的家人站在了一起。

那天杨家的夜里很沉默，是那种死寂的沉默，而不是往日温暖的沉默。

小杨半夜起床上厕所，莫奈的睡莲在家的拐角处默默地散发着幽香，小杨才发现拐角的地方家里真的放了一盆睡莲，和莫奈的睡莲相比反倒不知道谁是真的谁是假的。小杨觉得自己观察了那睡莲一阵，小小的红色鱼儿在睡莲底部游移，吐泡泡，接着随着水面轻微的震荡而四处逃窜，小杨抬头四处张望，是Brett。

Brett站在窗边，他的半个头靠在窗廊上，探出头去感受澳洲的风，美丽的风、可怕的风。透过扭曲的鱼缸，他的大哥的半张脸也扭曲了，他的上身前倾，就像要跳离这窗，去月光的那头。小杨应该感到恐慌，家里正处于这样的灾难中，如果再响起一道核弹炸在这浅浅的池塘里，大概他也会成为池塘里翻肚皮的鱼。但他并不觉得惊慌，杨或许是脆弱的，但Brett是坚强的，他不会成为那颗核弹，他会成为挖走那棵池塘里睡莲的人。

那棵睡莲放在新的池塘里或许会死，但如果阻止他迈进新的池塘，他现在就会死，而且会死一辈子。

“...我还好。”他听到Brett说，他知道另一头是谁。

“嗯，嗯，嗯...”他的声音越来越低，像月光一样轻，又那么重，砸得那池子里水花四溅，“...你担心我？我担心你啊。”

“你会来吧。”

那一刻小杨终于用自己真实的眼睛去看月光下的哥哥，Brett、Yang、大哥，或者随便怎么说吧，一个小提琴家，未来的Youtuber，不灭的火焰、莲花、月光。

“大哥。”

他问。

“你们决定了自己的频道的名字了吗？”

小杨在医院门口坐着的时候看到熟悉的标志更新了，他还以为会是一期熟悉的reaction/roast或者呼随便吧他就想随便看点什么笑个十分钟，然后还可以走进他的战场接受新一轮洗礼。他掏出口袋里的烟，这里不是吸烟区，但保安们都习惯了他叼着烟不抽发呆，倒也没人会管他，他戴上耳机，还是有线的那种，关上手机，把自己沉浸在熟悉的声音中不去想任何，结果却突兀地听到了某些他曾听过的过往的声音——

他着急掏出手机，按开锁屏时手心冒汗，确定自己没听错。

他哥哥。小时候的哥哥。爸爸，年轻的爸爸。以及屏幕后面的妈妈，还有角落里的他。

以及更后面，他。真实的他。年幼的他。还在叫哥哥的他。

小杨的手机响了，他很忙，一个年轻医生很忙很忙，每天有很多的手术、病人、很多很多人等着他，他没办法分更多的心给他的哥哥和古典乐。只是很偶尔会有人听到他的手机铃声，是从未变过的巴赫大提琴组曲，判断出他们年轻的医生或许也曾是个古典艺术爱好者，更偶尔，只有一两次，有人小心翼翼地问他，您听说过Twoset吗，然后在他温和的摇头中羞红了脸道歉。

“抱歉，只是您的姓氏...”他笑笑。

“这是你的弟弟吧！”他听到耳机里传来的Eddy的声音，很兴奋和激动，然后是大哥无趣的回应，“嗯，我觉得是吧。”

亲大哥。今年拜年的时候只给Eddy发红包好了。

他踏进办公室的时候已经有病人在等他了，朝他投来的希冀的目光比阳光更刺眼，于是他温和地给予回应，接住了那团温柔的火焰。

他看着他的大哥跳进火海，想了想，也跳了进去。他的大哥在火海中挣扎时，他也在阳光的暴晒中寻找或许能救命的水源。他的大哥在月光下拉琴，他在日光下拢住一团火。

结果最后，他也成了一个脆弱的杨，一个永恒的杨。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

** 【6:00】Dream（梦想）——  ** ** Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写小杨故事想嫁给小杨，亡了）））  
> 突兀地感觉到这24个故事的主角可能会是阿E、小杨、editor，就是不可能是老杨，但谁叫老杨是个神秘人，自找的怪我咯  
> 小杨的手机铃声是巴赫大提琴组曲，他对老杨的称呼从哥哥到大哥再到Brett，老杨颜面尽失（x  
> 还是想夸夸中字组，标题这个Yang 's Swag来源于他俩看小时候的自己那期，翻译成“杨氏风流”我真的被一击毙命）


	9. 【7:00】正常人谁写日记啊？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett Yang日记几（很多）则  
> Oridinary（普通）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300wYoutuber算普通人吗（…  
> 每天都在自我怀疑中度过（...  
> 轻微BEB

**Brett生日快乐！**

1997.3.3 星期一

妈妈今天带我去尝小提琴。

我很开心。

明天上课了。

小提琴是我的生日礼物。

妈妈问我喜欢吗？

我说我喜欢，妈妈笑了。

* * *

2001.1.7 星期天

要开始学钢琴了...

日记有三四天没写了吧，被妈妈骂了。

明明小提琴已经很难了，还要学钢琴

~~我讨厌钢琴。~~ （用力划掉）

但老师说所有音乐家都会钢琴。

我喜欢钢琴。

* * *

2006.12.8 星期五

遇到了很奇怪的小孩。但他说他也拉小提琴，而且和我一样考了八级了。挺高兴的。

明天是QYO第一次彩排，爸爸说让我别紧张，怎么可能不紧张...

下周还能见到他吗？

* * *

2006.12.9 星期六

...我第一次在下午写日记，妈妈刚问我为什么这么着急，我完全答不出来！

我居然又见到Eddy了！我当时以为我看错了，他站在他妈妈后面，我看到他的时候差点在音乐厅里尖叫出来...！

布里斯班这么大...真的能这么巧遇到一个人吗？

...

但他就是发生了。

这算什么？

命运吗

* * *

2007.2.21 星期三

...吵架了。

Eddy这个蠢货！（划掉）

他挺聪明的。

* * *

2007.3.3 星期六

我就知道这家伙没想什么好的！

生日礼物送珍珠奶茶？而且明明是他和我吵架的，为什么要我道歉啊！

而且上午排练的时候他果然是故意想拿弓打我吧！不然为什么突然做那么大的动作？

这家伙的生日怎么刚好在假期啊。

* * *

2009.9.23 星期三

今天老师问了我大学打算学什么，我说小提琴。

* * *

2009.9.24 星期四

妈妈没有说什么，她只是问我是认真的吗？

我说是。

不想写日记了。

* * *

2009.10.3 星期六

妈妈是这么说的，“抱歉尧尧，那天我只是有点惊讶。”

“妈妈想了很久，妈妈一直告诉你你应该去做自己想做的事，却最后在这件事上沉默了，抱歉。”

“去吧。别回头。”

谢谢您。

* * *

2010.8.29 星期日

Eddy的妈妈把他锁在家里了，隔着门只能听到一点声音，我真的想把他家的门砸开

他说他听说我考上音乐学院的事情了，他很高兴，还买了礼物送给我，结果想来找我的前一天和他妈妈大吵了一架，现在他妈妈把他锁在家里了。

我会说服她的。他说。

我说我不会等你的，他说我知道啊，我会来的。

* * *

2011.1.18 星期二

他没来。

弟弟打算学医学，爸爸说总算家里还有人知道赚钱了，妈妈没说话，我就走了。

* * *

2011.12.25 星期日

好久没用笔写字了，特别奇怪，妈妈说找到了我的日记本，问我怎么没有带到大学去，Eddy抢着说要看，我差点丢到楼下去。

Eddy要回家和妈妈还有姐姐吃晚餐，午餐之后妈妈还给他看了我小时候的照片，太尴尬了...

我陪他下楼，他说我好可爱，我把他推出门了。

“明年要一起去学校吗？”

真帅。

他做到了。

* * *

2013.12.25 星期三

Eddy提出了个很有意思的想法，在我吐槽他又不练琴又不去抢琴房的时候。

“Maria的那个作业，做个视频那个，你有想法吗？”

“你看你看，隔壁组做的，他们发到Youtube上去了，还有好几百个人看呢！”

“我们试试吧！”

我也不知道我为什么答应了，但好吧我们在这个假期实在太无聊了，而Maria的作业其实只是让我们上交一个和Movie music有关的video，嗯那就试试呗？

* * *

2014.1.10 星期五

Eddy创建了2set的ins和facebook。

嗯...虽然我们还没想好到底是2set还是twoset，他坚持2set，而我则在2set和twoset中摇摆不定。

再说吧。

* * *

2014.2.11 星期二

早上Eddy给我打了个电话把我吵醒了

“传上去了！”

不敢相信他们居然真的让两个傻小子的视频上传到了youtube上面

虽然我们已经把这个视频看烂了，我可能这辈子都不会再看这个视频了，毕竟视频里我们两个人的脸蠢得甚至有点奇怪，但晚上九点我们还是又看了一遍，Eddy几乎哭了，我感觉到了。

虽然只有两次的浏览量。但我也快哭了。

* * *

2014.6.30 星期一

“2Set的标志做好了！”Eddy又一次给我打电话吵醒了我。

我确定这件事曾经发生过，于是我翻到上一页。

：）

他发给我看，好丑。

我很嫌弃，他嚷嚷着让我来做，然而我已经把头像在facebook和ins上都换上了。

下次的视频我们就可以用上了。

“我还是觉得twoset好”

“...所以下次开始用twoset的文字吧。”

“好耶！”

* * *

2015.12.16 星期三

有个傻逼把自己撞傻了

* * *

2015.12.18 星期五

傻逼坚称自己没事，我边坐在他旁边剪视频边把他按在床上

“滚回去睡觉！”

“你好凶...”

“...”

他有病吧？他在撩我？啊？ ~~脑子撞坏了？~~

* * *

2016

SSO

（后面被黑色的墨迹重重地涂掉）

* * *

Brett仍然记得妈妈送给他的日记本。虽然其实所有的日记本都逃不过一个结局，那就是永远不会被写完的结局，但Brett觉得他还是好好坚持了一段日子的，没想到最后居然看完都没用两个小时。

杨妈妈把他的厚衣服寄了过来，他从高中开始身量就没怎么见长，于是有些高中的衣服居然都还能穿上，Eddy第二天看到的时候一下想起来了，然后Brett被嘲笑了好几天。

最后一页...Brett按着那些被圆珠笔重重划过的痕迹，就像透过这些痕迹抚摸曾经小小的Brett的内心。他们那个时候大吵了一架，没错，在去悉尼之前，或者是之后？那段时间的记忆格外混乱，以至于他甚至都想不起来最后他们是怎么和好的了。是Eddy来的悉尼吗？他大概没怎么去过昆士兰。他对昆士兰的印象一直不好，就像Eddy一提起悉尼也会习惯的抱起双臂，他们现在心照不宣地不提起。

这一本之后也是没有下一本了，忙碌的musician和youtuber的双重身份榨干了他们，Brett也不再那么习惯和任何人甚至事物分享自己的生活——或许曾经有段时间很喜欢，但现在不需要、也不应该了。

有几件厚衣服确实穿不了了，日记本就是夹在这几件衣服之间的，可能某次就会被他们请出杂物室送进垃圾桶，最后化为火光里的灰烬。

他的手稍顿了顿，最后还是坚定地把它放了回去，就像站在此岸看彼岸的那个小小的灵魂。

感谢你的每个决定，再见。

他关上储物室的门。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

** 【7:00】Ordinary（普通人） **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2016年没写了有一部分是他俩开始正式做视频了感觉摄像机基本拍生活没停过（他俩基本都是自称五年做内容，没算15最开始的几只视频，但其实那几只视频质量真的挺高我还蛮喜欢的）
> 
> 还有就是写不完了你懂得偷懒）
> 
> 更新（3.1）
> 
> 这尼玛也能被背刺就离谱，突然就说了搞得我本来看视频账号推测的是15末到16年3月左右E受的伤，哎真的没想到时间这么长（说不出话
> 
> 又心疼他俩又心疼我自己的感觉真奇怪，干


	10. 【8:00】First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh come on，everyone has its first love)  
> First Love（初恋）—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微EBE无差，其实也可以当友情向看，但总觉得我有带我cp滤镜写这篇（（（（

**Brett生日快乐！**

Eddy一按下停止录制的按钮，Brett就在他身后轻轻地踹他的膝盖窝，上挑的眉毛过于刻意，于是Eddy立刻明白了好友的意思，如果editor-san在这里的话会说他露出了个和视频里一样的兔子笑容——一般我们称之为不怀好意。

“哎呀…”Eddy假模假意地查内存，明明这是他们今天最后一支视频了。其实两个人都有点累，但赚钱第一工作第二，“穷人”没法说这话，为了防止自己喊累引发的下一场灾难式的“拖延症”，两人统统闭嘴，好好工作。

“还拍吗？”他问。

“拍个屁！”Brett可熟悉他这瞎扭注意力的硬方法，不过他可不好糊弄，纯粹是不想和这人计较，指不定又有什么坑等着他，他是老年人了不和年轻人计较——

“（超大声的门德尔松E小调小提琴协奏曲）”

……门德尔松想他死。

Mendel…，不对，面前这位就是Brett Yang的初恋，正经谈过的那种，虽然不是他用小提琴拉过生日快乐歌的那位。初恋总是不同寻常，而且总是非常非常的不同寻常，是你喝第一口珍珠奶茶、第一次尝菠萝包、第一次在澳大利亚的海边看日出，虽然这些东西或许某一天你都会觉得腻味，你不会总喝带珍珠的珍珠奶茶、不会永远在餐厅点菠萝包、不会每天都去海边看日出，但是那就是种感觉，一种“这辈子我一定要去做”的感觉。《初恋这件小事》火到澳大利亚的时候Brett早就过了初恋的时候，但他后来还是和Eddy一起看了，Eddy盘在沙发上抱着企鹅哭得一塌糊涂，Brett坐在地毯上打了个哈欠，挤走眼角的眼泪。

人老了就会开始回忆过去，Brett自认为他并不能算“老”，好吧可能算吧，但TSV还在勃勃发展，他还能熬夜，大概也不算老，但也的确偶尔会开始回忆，年轻的时候——指大学时——他可从来没想过这个，他不算是喜欢回忆的人，他的眼睛一直都看着前方，但不论怎么解释，和初恋的姑娘对坐着回忆过往岁月怎么都像是再过十年他们才应该做的事。

然而门德尔......算了。

“...Hi？”他朝对面的姑娘打了个招呼。

“...Brett！”对方朝他腼腆地笑笑。

“...你看起来很不错。”他摸摸自己的脑袋，看到对方手里提着东西下意识去接，“我帮你——”

“啊谢谢！”对方有些手足无措，Brett心想或许不该离她那么近，对方一直是个腼腆姑娘，Brett在和对方在一起之前从未注意到对方，现在回忆中也只有些模糊的老旧片段，几乎像是他们听上世纪的大师们的录音时会偶尔响起的刺啦刺啦的声音。他们的时代早就过了留声机的时代，但大概是电影里总会渲染这样的氛围：大幕拉开，留声机噼里啪啦地响，然后白发苍苍的老人开始回忆曾经的光辉岁月，所以他的记忆里也总是些泛黄片段。

“——没事！”他接过袋子，顺势抬起头的时候对方突兀地抱了他一下，甚至手臂上的温度都没渲染到他的手臂上，他迟疑了一瞬间，可能不止一瞬间，很多瞬间，而姑娘已经笑着往前走了，于是他连忙跟上去。

“...是给你的。”对方轻松地说，像是完成了什么大事，朝他眨眨眼睛，轻巧地往前迈着舞步，她是学芭蕾的，“我已经订婚了——”

“恭喜！”Brett跟上，刚好听到这句，他其实第一眼就看到对方手上的亮眼钻戒，光泽甚至是刺眼了，“什么时候婚礼？”

“已经给你啦，婚礼邀请函，不过应该会回老家办，刚好的话欢迎来！”对方的脸上笑意更深，写着再清晰不过的幸福，是每每Brett在婚礼上看到的新人们多数拥有的，他配合地笑笑，再次祝福，“恭喜。”

“我偶尔会在Youtube首页上刷到你们的视频，所以——知名Youtuber有什么建议吗？”他们快到餐厅门口了。

“可能就是，不要拉Cannon in D吧。”他眨眨眼睛，替她拉开了门。

“所以——‘ Mendelssohn’怎么样？”Brett刚走进家门一屁股坐在沙发上，身后就有个温度凑了过来，抱着他的脑袋。Brett翻了个不引人注目的白眼，猛地往后仰头，于是后脑勺直接撞在身后那人温暖的腰腹上，让Eddy捂着肚子跪在地上哀嚎。

“她要结婚了。”他最后还是轻描淡写地说。

“...你还好吗bro，哥的胸肌可以给你靠——”Eddy在他身后大概愣了一下，接着Brett听到他有些矫揉造作的声音，对方很快从沙发后绕到他身边，坐下时和他的身体紧密地贴在了一起，衣服之间一点缝隙都没有，还想把他的脑袋揽在怀里，“oh亲爱的你要知道我一直爱——咳咳、喘不上气啦Brett！”被一把推得老远。

Brett靠在沙发上的样子像是沉思又像是在发呆，眼睛在电视的光影里忽明忽暗的，Eddy也不敢真的说自己知道对方在想什么，当然大部分时候他可以，但这是真的独属于Brett的回忆，他不能，大概也不应该参与进来，只是多少会有些被拒之千里之外的如鲠在喉，介于他们已经像是橡皮泥一样把对方彻底揉进自己的命运里。于是他也放弃似的把自己跌进沙发里，自顾自地和自己生闷气。

身边Eddy在想什么Brett用头发丝儿都能想清楚，但他的确不想说，好吧或许某天的午后，就像今天走出商场时照在他身上的那样温暖的午后，他会突然说起他青涩的E小调小提琴协奏曲，但不是现在。

他其实也并没有在想什么“到底怎么走到这一步”或是什么“如果还在一起会是什么样”之类的奇奇怪怪的问题，谁能指望初恋就能走到最后，也不是所有人都生活在童话里，他只是很突兀地、在回家的路上突然地想起对面的姑娘坐在教室不前不后不左不右的位置上时捂着嘴微笑的模样。像是曾经熠熠生辉的记忆突然就变成了破旧相机里的老照片似的无力感，那些过去的岁月，注定是不可能再回来了。时间是最公平的，你给了他多少，他就还给你多少。

所以大概也不是怀念曾经的人，大概就是怀念曾经的日子。

“明天要去吃饭吗？”Brett转过头问自己的同伴。

“你在说什么傻话，你明天不吃饭吗！”Eddy从手机里抬头惊恐地看着他。

“那家菠萝包很好吃。”Brett答非所问。

“你想喝珍珠奶茶吗？”Eddy问非所答。

于是Brett一下满意了。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

** 【8:00】 ** ** First Love ** ** （初恋） ** ** —— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Notes：
> 
> 写约会写到一半Eddy跳出来说我呢我呢，吵得滋儿哇的我受不了了）））））
> 
> 我：。拿着菠萝包给爷爬
> 
> 2.28更新
> 
> 哈（深深叹气）
> 
> 被背刺了（哈↓
> 
> 我还依稀可见我和EE的聊天记录我说以曲明志ok吗我总感觉他们在胡说，然后就真的印证了以曲明志那期可能就是瞎拉）））））
> 
> 哈↓（叹气
> 
> （点开门E，下一篇）
> 
> 最搞的是我最喜欢的几首一个柴西不说了下了S我立刻给新加坡警方打电话，要不就是在他俩在新加坡离婚的时候用全世界最大的喇叭播放/众筹雇佣全世界最好的四重奏在门口拉conon in D；门e我连发23条微博不说了；navarra不想说了心灰意冷再zqsg搞这种东西我就是狗；Four season，哎，哎，哎！！！
> 
> I'm out
> 
> 反正y1s1，我和古典音乐有壁，壁很深，比马里亚纳海沟还深，我被深深地刺痛了自尊心，妈妈我要去拉viola
> 
> 不过我小胳膊小腿可能violin都不太适合））））
> 
> classical music886


	11. 【9:00】相亲故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett Yang带Eddy Chen出门相亲。王小姐说他是个闷骚。  
> Face-judger（颜控）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闷骚且颜控。没药救了大概（…也不知道我在写什么，如果上天再让我来一次我绝对不会选择在Brett Yang生日这天写24H）））））  
> 这两天下的大雨都是我流的泪，轻微EBE无差，我要写我cp我受不了这委屈呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

**Brett生日快乐！**

Chen先生和Wang小姐对坐着互相瞪，Yang先生在一边喝咖啡。

这个两男一女的配置在台湾，不哪怕是全世界范围来看都着实是有点可怕，尤其女生大高个踩着快三厘米的高跟鞋，上下连体的丝质套装配上红色的羊绒大衣看起来气势并不减球鞋男生。西装男坐在一边慢慢喝自己的咖啡，看上去对此还不在意，还特别欣赏身边的钢琴，咖啡飘着的香味混合着钢琴颤巍巍的按键显得格外高雅，就是两个还在互相瞪着的男女看上去很有故事。

西装男可能是脚踩两条船。他听到路人的窃窃私语，终于忍不住放下手中的咖啡杯子，磕在桌上发出清脆的声音。

然后他想出个绝妙的好主意，“我们去看电影吧！”

然后咖啡店里所有人看他的眼光更诡异了。

Brett Yang并不知道为什么只有他会受到这样的待遇，一部老掉牙的爱情片，王小姐面无表情玩手机，陈先生哭得让他递纸巾，今天还恰好是周一，压根没人看电影，他们仨又成了众人的焦点。只能感慨还好可能他们的粉丝都还在上班上学，不然这放出去在ins上稍微一传播，今天的事可能立刻就要上youtube头条，明天他们直接从一百万粉开始攒。

那么话说回来，靓女王小姐又是谁呢？

Lisa Wang小姐，他们去年认识的美女一位。杨妈妈的妹妹的侄女，标准28未婚，高学历靓女，还没结婚纯粹是因为人太漂亮条件太好，不结婚完全可以过得更潇洒自在。本人家里催婚催得特别狠，所以读完书就立刻跑到国外工作，如果不是因为过年绝对不会回家的类型，然而只回家一周都被拎出来相亲。

Brett去年听到杨妈妈这么讲的时候玩着手机撑着头，想估计王小姐明年肯定不会回来了。加了联系方式顺便摸到ins，照片是真的很好看，Brett顺手点了个赞，结果第二天见面才发现王小姐为了不让相亲成功那是真的煞费苦心，油头素颜踢踏着夹脚拖鞋T恤短裤就来了，看上去并没有比大直男小提琴手好到哪里去，身后Eddy笑得前仰后翻差点摔在街边小吃店的摊位上还没忘拍了一张堪比xx画质的两人照片，结果差点被王小姐吐着火丢进小吃店底下烧着的炭火里。

现在想想去年那堪比奥特曼大战小怪兽（Eddy是小怪兽）的场景真是一片狼藉，Brett真是很少看到能在第一次见面就和Eddy结仇的女性，虽然王小姐后来也乖乖道歉说是认错人了（她果然没看照片，难道是妈妈把我们的频道发过去了？Brett想），但后来Eddy声称小吃摊的烤鱿鱼味道他洗了三天的头才洗干净（Eddy能连续洗三天头？），于是顺便到杨家蹭了好几次饭。

两人的梁子可以说是很快结下了，但不得不说王小姐ins上的照片是真的很漂亮，于是Brett也就眼熟着到了今天。结果没想到今年又故技重施，杨妈妈倒是彻底不催了，然而只在去年联系过的王小姐反倒是在ins上联系他，说能不能帮个忙，说实话Brett居然看到了也真是神奇的缘分，于是哪怕是为了这个缘分，他也就帮了，条件就是，王小姐得打扮得美美的出门。

“我们出门拍个视频，你随意。”他写完就没再回复了。

然后，就变成了这样。

不得不说王小姐盛装出席着实惊艳，直接把他等普通人晒成了渣渣，Eddy还记得那酥炸鱿鱼浇头之仇，他小心眼得很，然而也是过了一年了，也不至于哪壶不开提哪壶，在Brett身边坐下玩着相机随时准备走。反倒是本来还没怎么聊过的真·相亲对象在一番打扮之后倒是客客气气聊了起来，看上去还真是有点相亲的那意思，听得Eddy在一旁直皱眉，后来直接插了进来，把一场“双人约会”聊成了三个人的戏码，引得路人频频侧目，不过倒也聊得风生水起，只是也不知怎地话题里的火药味就一直没下去过，最后逼得Brett不得不出来调停。

就是这电影有这么好看吗？他和王小姐换了个位置，王小姐从包里递来纸巾，看上去样子也挺无奈，低头的模样在电影院里昏暗的灯光下倒也称得上一个毫无瑕疵，自有一番韵味。如果说之前提议帮对方这个忙只是出于好奇和无所谓，现在杨博尧倒觉得能久违地近距离看看美人也算是意外之喜。他大大方方看，王小姐也大大方方给他看，不愿结婚的两人心里敞亮，这意外的“相亲”不过是win-win，大家都是各取所需罢了。

只是有人老会在些奇怪的地方上较真。Brett叹着气递纸巾。Eddy也不客气，接过来就开始擤鼻涕，他哭得鼻头红红的，眼泪掉在下巴上被他用力地擦掉。戴了眼镜之后几乎所有人都说Eddy变帅了，他们的摄影师都让Eddy在拍照宣传照时别摘下来，甚至editor-san都偷偷发了句老板变帅了看着不舍得怼。似乎所有人都习惯得很快，然而唯独Brett看了好几个月才习惯，好看？嗯...也就那样儿吧。一样是那张脸那双眼睛碎头发，笑起来会有酒窝，鼻子很容易红，因为天天熬夜皮肤很差，那股子臭屁劲儿，他从十几岁看到三十岁， **大概还会继续看下去。**

**总觉得很奇怪。** 他突兀笑了笑，剧情正播到男女主生离死别，王小姐奇怪地看了他一眼，又看了眼更旁边的Eddy，于是也撑着下巴笑了。

“感谢帮忙，辛苦了。”电影看完他们光荣完成任务分开，美女大方和他握手，他笑着稍触即离，就像他们盲约的时候一样，他们今天打算随便在路上走走录些什么，难得新年又见到家人，工作还是没那么重要，倒不如说就是两个人打着工作的幌子跑出来玩。

Eddy眼眶还是红红的，看什么都懵懵的感觉，王小姐离开了还在发呆。Brett倒觉得他现在安静呆着的样子挺好看的， **值得他买一杯奶茶送给这位“帅哥”** 。

“bro，刚刚没哭脱水吧，”他撞了下Eddy的小肚子，眼尾弯弯，“请你喝奶茶。”

闷骚？这次倒很直接。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

** 【9:00】Face-judger（颜控） **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今年他俩应该是都没回家，去年→前年；挖不深了，就这么看吧（自暴自弃


	12. 【10:00】不需要确定的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you want for dinner!  
> Tacit（心照不宣的）—— Jordon He: Cabbage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实最开始选的是默契，但找对应翻译的时候觉得心照不宣也太美了，所以）））

**Brett生日快乐！**

Brett很少经历这种时候，他好像在两人、哪怕是很多人中都是一直在前面带路的那个。因为他独特的思想观念，先做再想，他总是已经下意识报了名才意识到自己最近好像没什么曲子可选、这个比赛在他的两场打工之间、他们在正经工作之余其实没什么时间拍视频。

他的决定总是很快、很急，像他下弓的力度和曲风，叫你看了觉得一惊却又恍然一切都是那么的稳妥，像是你惊讶于在钢丝上可以跳出如此美丽的芭蕾。

他是不愿停歇的飞鸟，被裹在人类的躯体里，无法伸直翅膀却一直执着地飞行，于是不断收缩的躯体和不断膨胀的灵魂开始打架，最后bong的一声——

你终于意识到有什么东西裂开了。

Brett很少经历这种时候，Eddy坐在他身边吹着粥，低垂的眼睛里晦明不定，他的眼镜有点歪，落在鼻梁前端，恰好遮掩住了他脸上最近暴涨的痘痘，那些通红的印记刻在棕色的皮肤上，像是羊皮地图上的红色标点，注目高耸的山脉和死亡之地，红色意味着警告，警告你的健康、警告这地方去不得。

人类的身体应该也有一个警告，警告你的身体即将突破自己的底线，或许有，Brett尽力低下头去够那勺粥，可惜收效甚微，Eddy的眉头轻轻皱起来，Brett可以看出他极力想压抑叹气的冲动，因为在他们的家里，叹气是不好的事，只有不好的事情才需要叹气，Brett会好起来的。他都可以猜到Eddy在想什么，就是熟悉到了这种地步，而且似乎还能继续熟悉下去，直到两个人的钱包都混在一起。

钱包混在一起是个很恐怖的信号。杨家不太这么做，Brett的头被按在枕头上，那勺粥再次被轻轻吹凉，Brett想说那实在已经太凉了，如果有任何一位长辈在他们都会制止Eddy的行为，可惜现在没有，Eddy待会儿还要去厨房收拾那堆烂摊子，Brett刚刚已经看到他在搜医院附近的营养餐店了，感谢这个世界科技的进步，如果是在莫扎特的时代，他们很有可能会死于唯一一个会做饭的人躺在床上。

杨妈妈的钱包是小小花布的，放着很多零碎的纸钞，没有信用卡，和妈妈有关的一切似乎都是花花的，花花的钱包、花花的连衣裙、花花的围裙、针线包...妈妈要出门买菜、要做家务还要上班，但依旧用额外的时间做了那个小小的帆布包，杨博尧和弟弟小时候特别喜欢那个碎布包，因为那意味着他们可以去门口的小店里买汽水喝。后来妈妈的钱包变成了兄弟俩的文具店和小卖部，无论出了什么事，妈妈总能解决。

陈韦丞替他擦了擦嘴，杨博尧很想笑，可惜没那机会。昨天妈妈打来电话的时候他甚至没办法接，陈韦丞不敢给杨妈妈看杨博尧现在的样子，于是只能偷偷跑出去接，回来一看眼圈红得像猪头，杨博尧决定把这个场景永远记下来，为了什么呢？大概是为了嘲笑陈韦丞。

爸爸的钱包里都放的是整钞，还有很多张信用卡，很少有零碎的钞票。爸爸是杨家兄弟的学校，以前杨博尧觉得爸爸永远都不会老，然而这次在视频那头看到爸爸的时候他才发现原来对方早就有了那么多白发。

所以为什么要走呢？

很多人都问过这个问题。爸爸妈妈弟弟、陈妈妈和Belle、SSO的同事、从前的同学，杨博尧看着陈韦丞站在洗漱台前的样子，脑袋在枕头上歪了一下，他费力地把它搬回来，像是在搬一块笨重的石头。为什么呢...？杨博尧觉得眼前有些模糊，他一天都没有几分清醒，大部分时候都在昏睡，但不知道为什么总能醒得那么及时。前天他睡着的时候Eddy还在，而醒来的时候Eddy刚热气腾腾地回来，兴奋地看手腕上的表说着bro我刚好算准时间哎！我还洗了个澡哈哈！你老嫌弃我味道——昨天他刚好接到父母的电话，Eddy全程在他旁边替他把话都说完了。而今天，他总算吃到了陈韦丞辛苦做的粥，感谢他最近的味觉几乎失灵。

心有灵犀一点通。杨博尧迷糊想起这句古诗，是古诗吗？大概吧。他记不清了，小时候还在家，偶尔爸爸很早就会回家，会帮妈妈做饭，于是他和弟弟就坐在餐桌上大呼小叫，爸爸只会做一道炒鸡蛋，于是妈妈就让他做，在爸爸笨拙地打蛋的同时快速地做其他的菜，并及时递上抹布，擦掉桌子上掉下的蛋液，在爸爸手忙脚乱地快把鸡蛋炒糊时接过他手里的锅。

“这叫，心有灵犀一点通！”爸爸笑着说。

于是这句话在杨博尧的心中和厨房联系在了一起，就像这个时候陈韦丞站在小厨房里，于是他自然而然想起了这句话，那道鸡蛋差不多也就是陈韦丞如今的水平了，甚至可能还不如今天没有咸淡的白粥，毕竟陈韦丞或许还可以进步。

算了...还是别进步了。杨博尧昏迷前最后想着，迷蒙之间有人冰凉的手替他盖上被子，放下枕头，低沉的声音环绕着杨博尧的梦境，于是他把手放在那人的手上，试图捂暖那凉意。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

** 【10:00】T ** ** acit（心照不宣的）——  ** ** Jordon He:  ** ** Cabbage **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 流水账xn，杨生病的时候的事，关于杨家都是想象，突然开始觉得我这24H基本就是生活间隙x24，悟了，我咋不把干脆写个生活间隙x24（砸地


	13. 【11:00】如果Eddy生病了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也不用如果。  
> Social（社交的）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 台湾生病那次都可以拿出来说道说道，不过祝愿我们的主人公身体健康所以还是假如吧）））今年我再看到哪个生病我可能会先chosen death

**Brett生日快乐！**

“看起来有些人需要去医院。”Brett说着，三十分钟之后他们坐在了医院门口，因为没有预约，交了一大笔钱。

Eddy看得都牙疼，可惜他暂时没力气说话，所以只能看着，眼巴巴地看着他的下一件新衣服从Brett的手里流走，两秒之后收到了扣款的消息，心更痛了。

“那倒是别生病啊？”Brett跟拎小鸡一样把小鸡Eddy拽进诊室，手法熟练得和妈妈没什么区别，这感觉就像是小时候生病被妈妈拎到床上，然后用厚实的被子裹起来，“喝热水！”

现在倒是不用喝热水，Eddy晕得头昏，被按在Brett的头上，接着被扒开眼睛和嘴巴看了看，然后是冰凉的听诊器，他强忍着不适，Brett握着他的手，温度从另一人身上源源不断地流过来，接着那只手替他拉起了衣服。

他听到Brett不太熟练地询问，但是声音还是沉稳有力。Brett的骨架偏小，身上看着柔软靠着全是骨头，却让人感到安心，像是海面上一座巨大的骨头鲸鱼，载着月光航行，伴奏还必须得是La Mer或Clair De Lune，背景是某幅他不认识的印象派画作，从颜料里流出月光的金黄。

想吃月饼。

Brett稳稳地托着他，锋利的肩骨和抿紧的嘴唇在Eddy的眼前晃，最后揉搓成一团白雾。他好像真的听到了Clair De Lune，Brett把耳机塞进他耳朵里，于是柔和的钢琴声蔓延开，他却不满意地哼哼，任性地把耳机线丢在地上，于是他的伙伴明白了他的意思，伸出手在桌上随着医生的话敲敲打打，让那些无聊的医学名词（或许他在清醒的时候会有兴趣，但不是现在）伴随着Brett的声线在他的世界晃悠。人不清醒意识倒是听得很清楚，只是没有办法理解，只听到了最后Brett的指尖敲在桌上的声音，“好的，谢谢您。”

衣服跌宕起的声音是蝴蝶在胃里飞，呕吐的感觉前所未有的强烈，他得感谢他一把抓住了走廊里的垃圾桶，然后还是那只温暖的手，握住他的肩膀，向身边路过的女性借一包纸巾，“不好意思，请问您有纸巾吗？”“谢谢您，需要还给...”“非常感谢。”然后按在他脸边，替他挡住半边苍白的脸，拍他的肩背。

“没人认识你啦，Eddy？”同伴像拍婴儿一样拍他，替他解开上衣的扣子，絮絮叨叨，“医生说要住院观察——你听得到吗？”

他勉力点头，咳嗽得恐怕整个医院都能听到他的声音，于是对方继续向身边的陌生人求助，“不好意思请问可以帮我买一瓶水吗，矿泉水...对谢谢，我没有零钱了——”“...非常感谢，转账可、真的不用、好的好的，谢谢。”水递到他面前，“没有热水，等等我回去烧。”

他习惯性想说不用，Brett已经替他做了决定，“行了，能走吗？还要再坐一会儿吗？——别跟我说谎。”是哥哥Brett。

于是他乖乖点头。Brett把他扶到一边的椅子上坐下，Eddy知道他们看起来绝对超显眼，但Brett的心跳一直很平稳，他偶尔能通过肩骨的传递听到那些心跳，咚、咚、咚、咚、咚、咚，安全可靠，值得信赖。这突兀的广告词让他想笑，然而没那力气，只能由着身边人又一次把他的头按在对方粗糙的衬衫上，毛糙的胡渣偶尔会碰到他的额头。

一切都很安静，Brett小心地替他的耳朵戴上耳机，在Clair De Lune里。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

** 【11:00】 ** ** Social（社交的） **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很难说我是怎么理解这个social的，本来想通过Brett的交际能力说这个social，不知道为什么突然脑子一劈劈到“温柔”和“妈妈”那种感觉去了，然后又放到Clair De Lune，就劈了
> 
> 不过怎么讲，emmmmm我的确也觉得杨的social就给我的感觉很温柔，当然他真的有很疯超疯的时候，不然海王杨咋来的，但可能我真的也是入坑比较晚就觉得这人好温柔，好妈妈，好1（...当然很有可能就是银幕效果我被骗了etcetc六个字六个字
> 
> 可能是我赶稿赶疯了也说不定
> 
> 橙橙子今天惊讶地问我“你觉得这篇分手文学治愈你了？”
> 
> 我：（疯狂点头）没办法解释，但真的治愈到我了）））））


	14. 【12:00】悉尼一夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地狱原来也会通货膨胀。  
> Soloist（独奏家）——Tchaikovsky: Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无可争议的柴小协，又称好日子协奏曲）好日子协奏曲当然应该在中午听，虽然我们写的是深夜的故事））））  
> 这可能是情绪和曲子最不搭的一篇了，但却是我选择的第一篇，也是这个24H最开始的原型，我想说希望他是个好故事，但想了想倒不如说希望他能被看到，就够了。

**Brett生日快乐！**

你有没有练琴练到手指流血？曾经练琴的证明，那些厚厚的老茧都没办法保护你的指尖，于是突然它们承受不住这样的悲鸣，可能是你的悲鸣，被你每日为伴的朋友，琴弦划破，鲜血淋漓。血从你的指尖掉下来，但你还是执着地按着那个把位，按着你心目中的那个音应该在的位置，然后琴弓开始动作，颤抖的声音，但音最后是准的。

你欣喜若狂，血从你的指尖掉下来，你疯狂的练习有了结果，你小心翼翼地避免那些血掉在你视若珍宝的琴上，你的血没有你的琴贵。血糊在乐谱上和铅笔上，那个被你无数次用铅笔画上印记的音终于有了他应该在的位置，不止在琴上，也在你的大脑里、你的小脑里、你的手上，刻在你的心里和灵魂上，像是一颗种子种下去，终于在应该开花的时间开了花。

你开始感到欣喜，感到世界都有了救赎，感到你所有的时间都有了回报，但是作曲家们狰狞地看着你，他们掐着你的脖子向你咆哮，“哈哈怎么可能，看看下面，看看我们，看看—— **那么多的音符！那么多的音符！** ”他们有些人和你一样，都曾经拥有宝石般珍贵的梦想，也和你一样在无数个日夜中嚎啕大哭，而他们甚至拥有你没有的， **才华** ，不然滚滚历史，怎么只有这些人留下了姓名？

于是你继续握住你被胡乱包扎过的手，我不怕！你朝他们吼叫，我不怕！我愿意付出更多的时间，我愿意付出更多的精力，我愿意——

哦，是吗？魔鬼们向你大声嘲笑，你还能付出什么呢？你还有什么可以和魔鬼交换呢！于是你用琴弓划破你的胸口，掏出你还在蓬勃跳动的心：是那么年轻的一颗心，拥有珍贵的梦想和爱意、也是被人用无数鲜血和精力浇灌的一颗心，在你的手上咚咚咚咚跳动着，低沉的声音，像是低音鼓，咚咚咚咚、咚咚咚咚、咚咚咚咚，好像永远不会停止。这是你最宝贵的东西了，他和你只差一根血管相连，一根金色的血管，只要剪断、只要剪断——

这就是你最宝贵的东西吗？恶魔哈哈大笑，这是最不值钱的东西了！这世界上所有的人类都有，为什么我需要这样的东西呢？他拉开地狱的大门，向你展示他的藏品库，一大堆人类肮脏的心脏，剪断了血管，被无情地丢在垃圾桶边，你发现地狱也在垃圾分类，小鬼们捏着鼻子把山一样高的人类心脏倒进了岩浆里，你朝左边一看，其他垃圾。

对不起啊人类，你什么都没有了。魔鬼怜悯地给了你一个脑崩儿。

你跌下去，魔鬼朝你挥挥手，不好意思，几千年，通货膨胀了。

……

“嘿Brett——早，我的天啊！你的手没事吧？”今天同席的同事走来时吓了一跳，毕竟小提琴的双手是生命，很少见到谁把生命这么折腾的。

Brett无所谓地摇摇头，受伤的手费力地拎着琴，血还渗进胡乱包扎的绷带里。那是什么的血呢？

哦，瞧您说的，不就是 **手指** 吗？

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

**【11:00】** **Social（社交的）**

** 【12:00】Soloist（独奏家） ** ** —— Tchaikovsky:  ** ** Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柴是warm和gracious的，我这篇可能是depressed和sacrilegious的（…）写的时候感受到了非常强烈的不甘心，刚开始觉得是杨的，后来才发现其实是我的。
> 
> 最近有一个很迷糊的想法是陈在画画，杨在诉说；而他们都在试图和自己和解，所以最后都变成了小溪里温柔的石头，不是玉，但石头也很好。但有的时候也会很想念他们棱角分明的时候，很可爱，没有很多距离感。
> 
> 陈总说柴是他的一个evil jokes，我总觉得他这话很怪，后来发现才发现是因为杨一直很开心。我也不知道应不应该把这些举动上升到这样的高度，总感觉人的一举一动都要分析挺魔怔的，但anyway，总觉得人之间出现什么奇迹都是可能的hhhhh
> 
> 至于为什么特地配了soloist和Tchaik却写了这样的故事，问我的大脑得到的结论是1.只听过他做soloist拉过完整的这首2.我当时没吃饭（是在吃饭的时候写的）问我自己则问不出答案，感觉是个未解之谜（摸下巴


	15. 【13:00】冒险家协会的一则广告

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你好，我叫editor-san，是个奶妈。
> 
> Bravery（勇敢）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我被TSA绑架了，help——help——

**Brett生日快乐！**

**广告** **（大写加粗红色）**

你好，勇士，如果你在看的话，我是editor-san，是个奶妈。

是的，这是一则广告。

我的老板们，你们可能现在还不认识他们，这不重要，他们是两个吟游诗人，而我们准备出发去洛基峡谷，去那里看一场雪。而介于这个团队里暂时没有画画很好的人，我们需要一个画师。

您的主职业可以是任何职业，驯兽师、法师、战士...我们当然也欢迎奶妈，只是介于我们团队里奶妈可能有点多，如果您不介意我们走得慢的话。

毕竟如果一个团队里只有两个吟游诗人和一群奶妈的话，的确会走得很慢。

我们是为了单纯前往洛基峡谷看雪而招募的画师，但如果我们合作愉快，我想老板们大概在半路就会大声向您发出邀请，成为TSV的一员。

那接下来谈谈薪资。

因为归期不定，如果您在欣德尔村有家眷的话，我们不推荐您来和我们一起走一趟可能没有回头路的旅程。毕竟在这样一个复杂的世界，很多事情都是开弓没有回头箭的不是吗？更何况我们在路上可能会死，到时候恐怕没有办法好好处理您的遗物，这并不是一份 **工作** ，更像一次冒险，所以请您想清楚再来找我们。

薪资是3银元/天，如果那天的观众稍微多一些，我们有幸能吃上一顿不错的午餐。介于这次任务的漫长过程，您可以向我们先预支一些，但这取决于我们老板还有多少钱，如果您早一些来的话说不定会有稍微多一些，但如果来晚了，可能他们只能一天一天发给你，毕竟他们还要在路上卖唱为生。

如果您要问难道所有人的薪资都是如此不稳定的吗？是的，我们的薪资就是都这么不稳定的，包括两位老板。

如果您都看到这儿了，想必不会是什么正常人，毕竟我们的薪资不高却是一份极具危险性的工作，而且还充满了不确定性。我在写下这些文字的时候两位老板和他们的朋友在我身边练习路上要献唱的曲子，似乎还很期待我们的画师的出现。而提到欣德尔村的两个吟游诗人，如果您不那么神色匆匆地经过村中央光明女神的神像的话，您可以在晚上六点在那儿看到两个小提琴手，那就是我们的老板。大部分时间他们在表演喜剧，偶尔拉琴，也会表演，如果您哪天经过时听到了奇怪的声音，不要害怕，透过人群中看一眼，可能是他们在表演奇怪的杂技，或者播放一些异国人的奇怪影音，发出更奇怪的声音。

至于为什么我们需要一位画师呢？主要是因为在我们的团队中竟然没有一个擅长绘画，而某一天我们的老板突然从床上蹦起来向另一位老板宣布，“让我们来做衣服吧！”

当然也毫不奇怪的是，我们的另一位老板答应了。于是您有时或许能在村里看到某些奇装异服的身影，请不要害怕，那大多都是我的老板们到处奔走的身影......或许现在还得加上我们团队里的人，毕竟长途旅行就要开始了，某一天我的其中一个老板突然宣称让我们培养一点企业文化吧！于是现在所有人上班都得穿这样的奇装异服，是的，如果您加入的话，第一件事可能就是告诉老板，您的衣服尺寸。然后您可以拥有一件自己的奇装异服。免费的。

绝不会在您的薪资里扣除，如果他们真的做了的话，请来找我。

您可能终于想起来了神像前的两个奇怪的吟游诗人，毕竟您偶尔也会看到他们年复一年日复一日地在神像前唱奇怪的歌，无论风雨交加、无论晴空万里。我们去年也做过这样的一次广告，那时我的其中一位老板在神像前向女神祈愿，“啊女神，如果我们能获得200个光明果，就让Brett来为您和所有勇者唱一首来自司尔特司帝国的那首最著名的吟游诗！”

虽然事后另一位老板暴打了他三个小时，但女神为这个愿望降下了神谕，于是老板们不得不为了200个光明果前往不同的村落和国家表演，而去年，我们最终在司尔特司帝国附近的草原上收到了最后一个勇士给我们的光明果，女神完成了老板们的心愿，让这首几百年前曾无数次被更伟大的吟游诗人们传唱的诗歌得以在世界范围内传播。所有曾赠与我们光明果的勇者们和女神都听到了这首并不完美的诗歌，但所有的勇士们都向我们致以了最真诚的祝福，无论他们已经还在不在女神像前听我的老板们歌唱。

去年，我的同事，您的同行，一位画师和我们在草原上一同见证了这一时刻，而今年，我们邀请您，看到这里的勇士，来一起共赴我们的旅程，一起去洛基峡谷看雪，我们最近收到了很多的光明果，于是老板们在神像前祈愿，得到了祝福，也就证明我们即将又一次踏上旅途。

如果您和我一样、和我的老板们一样、和我们一样，对洛基峡谷最高峰的漫天飞雪和未来更多的光明果感兴趣的话，请一定来找我们。或许这就是一个新的开始。

附上团队的照片。

ps：不是我拍的，老板拍的。

【图片：糊得一塌糊涂，只能看得清一堆乱七八糟的荧光橙荧光黄黑色白色红色彩色混搭，大概能看得清有十几个人。最前面怼着两张大脸。在右上角有一个黑黑的影子看不清脸，只有两只眼睛，你想那大概是幽灵。】

你揭下这则羊皮纸发黄的广告，心想有点意思，在这个所有人都在争着当剑士、魔法师、驯兽师和武士的时代，居然还有人愿意去给两个吟游诗人打下手。光明女神也是你很久没有听到的词了，这个时代诸神已经离开了几千年，村中心的光明女神像都已经很久没有人祭拜了，而吟游诗人这个职业，你之前一直以为这几个字早就随诸神消散而消亡了。

不过，这么看来，或许这个世界永远都有人丢下刀走在去看那白雪满天的路上，即使逆着星光。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

**【11:00】** **Social（社交的）**

**【12:00】Soloist（独奏家）** **—— Tchaikovsky:** **Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35**

** 【13:00】Bravery（勇敢） **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好爱（我脑补的）editor-san，我可能爱上了我创造的人物（？
> 
> 世界观脑补的是ff14的世界观，但其实名字都是自己瞎写的（就是相当普通的西幻世界观。
> 
> TSV是个勇气的故事，其实TSA也是，害，所以最后这篇还是献给TSA了


	16. 【14:00】纯血古典人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett Yang，纯血古典人，属性：极其稀有。SSSSSSR  
> ——所以是真的吗？  
> Legit（正统剧院）—— Mahler: Symphony No.5 In C Sharp Minor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马勒5你好狠的心（x  
> 如果我某天被发现死在家里我可能会写下两个血书，一个是TSV一个是5：）说明我是被TSV用电线和马5勒死的：）

纯血古典人的一天从巴赫开始，从巴赫结束——

真的吗？

个屁咧。

“那不是纯血古典人，那是巴赫本赫好吗？”Brett面无表情地说出这话的时候看到Eddy在摄像头的角落里笑得眼泪都快掉出来了，说实话如果不是他们刚刚从餐馆走出来正在迈向前往珍珠奶茶店的路上的话，他毫不怀疑Eddy会直接被这问题问得喷出一口刚吸进嘴的奶茶，附带一堆珍珠，像蝌蚪一样。

噫，恶心。

他开始因为自己的莫名想象对现实中的好友露出一个嫌弃的眼神，并无视对方的满脸问号，再回到戳到他嘴边的话筒时倒是真露出了一个眉毛上挑的表情。

耽误练琴的时间。他想。

“哎，所以，B，Brett，即使是音乐学院的学生也不是每天都沉浸在巴赫中的吗？”夸张的女孩露出远超五官的表情，扭曲得几乎有点像外星人了，不过据说所有的生物都是由外星人演变来的，谁知道呢。

当然不，因为我们还有马勒肖斯塔科维奇伊萨伊萨拉萨蒂莫扎特贝多芬——我说莫扎特和贝多芬他们总会认识吧？Brett歪歪头，笑着说，“…当然…也不会，毕竟我们还有…贝多芬——”说一个好了，“…还有很多音乐家（musicians）！”

…so many composers？violinists？viola——nah还是算了，他们可能不认识viola。

女生有些尴尬，Brett着实不是一个好的受采访者，说好的音乐学院的学生都很健谈的呢？如果这话被Brett听到他可能会说因为你找错人了，找了个小提琴手，小提琴手只想练琴，“额，所以可以给我们介绍一些曲目吗？就是比如你每天都在听或者拉一些什么呢？”

好，他最讨厌的问题和他们每次采访不知道为什么就会问的问题来了， **推荐曲目** 。他的余光已经看见Eddy不耐烦地跑了，他心一下提起来，他今天不想喝双份奶霜！他不能容忍陪伴自己一整个下午面对Bach  Partita 的唯一一杯珍珠奶茶有 **双份奶霜！他要双份珍珠！** 如果今天下午陪伴他的只有双份奶霜的珍珠奶茶和Bach  Partita的 话他可能会在琴房里用琴弓把Eddy戳死！要不就是把他俩一起戳死！介于他们互相听对方难听的Bach  Partita和Sibelius Violin Concerto！

"Mahler,  Symphony No.5! "他丢下这句话就迫不及待想走，眼神都已经兜兜转转随着Eddy的红T恤飘去了，虽说摄像头还是对着他，但他的全身好像都已经奔向了桥的对面—— **他的珍珠奶茶！**

“好、好的谢谢我想我们都会回去试试的，谢——”记者露出个尴尬的笑来，可惜小提琴手甚至连头都不曾点完，就已经只剩个背影了，于是不算安静的桥上立刻响起了对方的声音，听起来比刚刚半死不活的采访大上至少十个分贝，“Eddy！”

“所以你推荐了什么？Mahler？”Oliver差点笑喷出来，连忙凑到袋子里找纸巾。Brett嫌弃地往旁边坐了坐，Eddy还在和他的Sibelius较劲，Brett左耳进右耳出，一口一口的珍珠满足了他诡异的癖好，Eddy甚至嘲笑他干脆要一杯珍珠奶茶不要奶茶只要珍珠算了，被好友死盯了一分钟，感觉太阳穴都快被盯穿一个洞。

“是吧？Mahler？”他无聊地玩手机，大提琴手和两个小提琴手都在等他们的中提琴朋友凑齐四重奏作业，现在趁着Eddy还在练琴光明正大地偷懒，"Mahler is so great..."

“所以你就给新手上来推荐Mahler，不怕他们上来听完就立刻把你哄下场了？”Oliver毫不留情地揭穿Brett，“你就是想喝双倍珍珠吧！还是说你真的是他们说的什么嗯...‘纯血古典人’？“他盯着手机慢悠悠说道，一下把两个小提琴手的目光分别从手机屏幕和小提琴上揪回来，于是同时收获了一句睁大眼睛的"fuck"和一句突然兴奋的“什么什么让我看看！”

中提琴手背着琴看琴房号码，习惯性地踮着脚从门上的玻璃里看人时并没有在琴房里看到一个人，他又掏出手机对了下琴房号码，再次确定后才打开门。“你们干——？”收获了突然从一个屏幕里抬起的三个脑袋，“...吓死我了。”

“他们非要都凑在我这儿看！”大提琴手告状，于是中提琴手摸摸朋友的狗头，手法十足熟练。“嗯嗯，人家是小情侣热恋呢别和人家抢——”敷衍的态度足见这样的戏码到底上演了多少次了，“所以你们到底在看什么？”

没人回答他，Brett不说话，默默从地上爬远去摸自己的小提琴，背影看上去尤为沧桑。Eddy更诡异，捂着嘴抱着肚子开始在肮脏的琴房地上打滚，身体颤抖得又像是在哭又像是在笑，中提琴手都不由得担心了起来，“他——”

“没事。他死了。”Brett抢先答道，站起来的身影在逆光的窗子前像是中提琴手在电影里看到的那些即将走入一场灾难的超级英雄一样，这算什么， **提琴侠** ——？

他有些想笑又觉得气氛诡异得他又不敢笑，大提琴手在一旁也开始把头埋进胸前，蹲在地上埋着头不知道是在笑还是哭，他终于受不了这一副好像所有人都知道只有他不知道什么事的场景，冲上去捡起那个还在不断循环播放着什么却因为插着耳机而没有声音的手机，一把拔掉耳机，接着足够大的声音正播放到那句关键的“...我们后来才知道我们采访到的是我们音乐学院的‘纯血古典人’勇士，小提琴表演专业的Brett，他每天都会听着巴赫开始，听着巴赫结束，向我们推荐的曲目是Mahler,  Symphony No.5！”女主持人一本正经的介绍后，是Brett正直的声音，“那不是纯血古典人，那是巴赫本赫好吗？”而伴随着 Mahler的 Symphony No.5，是Brett无畏奔向桥那头的背影， **“多么优秀的‘** **纯血古典人’啊！让我们记住他的名字，Brett！”**

伴随着这段希望的影片反复地播放，这个世界上多了一个伤心的小提琴手，多了一个笑着倒在地上的中提琴手。那么请听题，一个琴房里站着一个小提琴手，躺着一个看上去已经晕过去的小提琴手、坐着一个没有头的大提琴手、趴着一个在地上啃泥的中提琴手，请问——

**小明一天喝三杯双倍珍珠的布丁奶茶，池塘里的水什么时候能换完呢？**

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

**【11:00】** **Social（社交的）**

**【12:00】Soloist（独奏家）** **—— Tchaikovsky:** **Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35**

**【13:00】Bravery（勇敢）**

** 【14:00】Legit（正统剧院）——  ** ** Mahler:  ** ** Symphony No.5 In C Sharp Minor **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后那个问题的梗就是最近8可说的那个胡说八道问题来的梗，贼好笑。  
> legit这个词其实来自他们说5 pieces的马勒的那段，中字组的翻译是“很懂音乐”然后查字典没查到有相关的意思，只有这个比较靠近，我原本想翻成“正统的”又觉得emmmm不太好，不是很清楚为什么可以这么用OTZ  
> 毕竟我的英语是mental health第一反应是身体健康的人就很可怕 是的兄弟很可怕）））


	17. 【15:00】世上最有趣的事情之一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett发现了自己的恶趣味。  
> Prank（恶作剧）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 定了五个闹钟没把自己从六点到十二点闹起来，困zzz，今天我要早睡早起...

**Brett生日快乐！**

最开始的时候，这件事还没有 **这么的** 有意思。

他长着张可爱的脸，在做这样的事上很有天赋，倒不如说是过于有天赋。

“妈妈——水开了！“他在厨房前呼唤在弟弟附近的妈妈，对方毫不犹豫地在围裙上拍了几下手，边走过来边疑惑地说，“怎么就开了？我记得我好像刚刚——”结果引入眼帘的是根本没有开始工作的热水壶，再一看淘气包早跑到走廊尽头，飞快地丢出一句“妈妈热水壶没开！”就逃之夭夭，徒留杨妈妈又好气又好笑，摇着头无奈放过了其实是想帮忙提醒她的大儿子。

但这样的开头还是让杨妈妈敏锐地察觉到不对，她敲响大儿子的门，听到对方的请进才走进屋内，“我有打扰到你吗？”

“我在写日记！”小杨博尧圆圆的脸蛋和圆圆的眼睛在台灯下泛着光，怎么看都是可爱的小天使，谁能想到小天使偶尔也会有小恶魔的一面呢？

“尧尧。”她上前，站在儿子身边，从高处俯视的一脸严肃的妈妈给了小杨博尧足够的震慑，他的坐姿规整了些，头也低了下去，“今天为什么要对妈妈撒谎？”

“不——！不我没有！”哪能想到贪玩的举动得到了这么严厉的说辞，小家伙立刻抬起头惊讶地喊道，却在看到妈妈依旧严肃的脸时终于扭捏起来，肉肉的手指都缠在一起，“...对不起，我只是想提醒你热水壶没有打开...”

“所以你知道你在撒谎对吗？”杨妈妈叹了口气，终于蹲下来，眼睛直视着儿子，手握住了对方的手，“尧尧，你知道撒谎是不对的吧。”

“...对不起，我知道，我不会做了...”杨博尧红着脸低头，小小声说道。

“我也这么希望，尧尧。”杨妈妈摸了摸小王子的头毛，声音柔和了些，“...是妈妈最近太照顾弟弟了，没有关心你吗尧尧？”

“妈妈...应该照顾弟弟。”小王子垂头丧气，说话的声音都哽咽，他的确感到了委屈，他只是想小小的恶作剧一下提醒妈妈，哪能想到受到了如此严厉的批评。

杨妈妈坐在床上，伸出双臂，小杨博尧迟疑了一下，但还是立刻扑进了母亲温暖的怀抱，而且下一秒眼泪就大滴大滴地往下掉，濡湿了妈妈的肩膀，但他哭也哭得很小声，像小老鼠。杨妈妈把头靠在大儿子脸侧，由着他释放自己的委屈，摇晃着轻轻拍他的肩膀，直到声音渐沉，才缓缓开口，“尧尧，我知道你是想提醒我，但撒谎就是不对的知道吗？尤其是和关系亲近的人撒谎，他们会相信你，都是因为信任你是他们值得信赖的人。”她放开小杨博尧，在对方有些迷茫的眼神中突然噗嗤笑了，“看你满脸的鼻涕！”

“什么？”这可不符合酷小哥杨博尧的形象！他连忙拿纸巾去擦，然而身后杨妈妈哈哈大笑，他转身看镜子，果然，除了眼睛红红的，杨博尧依旧是个帅小伙呢。

“妈妈！”杨博尧的心情一下变得极其复杂，当然他那时候还不知道五味杂陈这个词，只是又想笑又想发火，但他在看到母亲满是笑意的眼睛时一下明白了妈妈的意思，于是原本还带了点生气的小脸立刻换上了踌躇彷徨。“...对不起。”他真心实意地道歉。

“看来不需要我说什么了。尧尧，会相信你的恶作剧的人都是爱你、相信你的人。”杨妈妈拉着小杨博尧的手回到他的椅子上，替他合上日记本，眨眨眼睛，“妈妈只希望你在恶作剧之前要知道这一点，好吗？”

在那以后有很长一段时间杨博尧都不再恶作剧，或者可以说不再那么经常恶作剧。父母疲于奔命，弟弟年岁尚小，每当来到一个新的环境，都会换一拨新的朋友，就是杨博尧偶有坏心眼的时候，都更担心对方会不会生气地不再来往。直到杨家终于定居在澳大利亚，有些命运的绘卷慢慢地拉开。

那是又一个布里斯班夏天，炎热而干燥，结束了排练的小提琴手们在老剧场的门口等车并趁机偷吃一个雪糕。杨博尧请客，给两个人都多加了一个球，看着Eddy惊喜的神情，那股久违的冲动突然涌上心头，就像一只陈酿的葡萄酒在地窖里突然掀起一个口子，弥漫的芳香冲击着你的鼻腔和味蕾，刺激你分泌唾液，你迫不及待地舀起一勺，却踌躇着不知道会不会获得满意的口感，要是他不好喝怎么办？要是这一口破坏了整坛酒的口感呢？要是勺子突然掉了，把酒缸整个砸坏了怎么办？杨博尧自己都没想到自己居然会有如此纠结的模样出现，然而他的伙伴在一旁吃得不亦乐乎，对方和他吐槽了几日他好想吃雪糕，但妈妈却不让他吃的悲惨遭遇，而杨博尧也正记了几日，就是为了今天能圆了对方的心愿。他应该在对方如此满足的时刻做这样的事吗？他犹豫了。

“嘿Brett！你到底怎么了？我总觉得你有话要说，干嘛不说啊？”Eddy终于心满意足地吃完自己的两个球，长长地伸了个懒腰，他注意旁边人很久了，最后还是忍不住开口打破这僵局，“如果不能吃这冰淇淋的话下一次——”

“你脸上沾到了。”Brett打断他的自责，语速很快，轻飘飘的。

“什么？”Eddy去摸脸上，没摸到。

“右边。”Brett一脸诚恳地看他，指指右边。

“冰淇淋吗——！”Eddy看不见，他又去擦擦右边，还是没摸到，就在他愈发紧张起来时对面刚刚还一脸诚恳你信我模样的好友突然爆笑出声，惊起墙上一片飞鸟，身边好几个西装革履的大人都看了过来。

“什——”Eddy本来还没反应过来，等对方笑出声才注意到 **他居然被对方捉弄了！被这个浓眉大眼一脸诚恳的Brett捉弄了！**

他其实还是有些不信，捉着Brett笑得直不起腰的手问道，“不是，真没有啊——？“

“他骗你咧！”冰淇淋摊的摊主大概也看不下去了，插进话来。而Brett如果没被Eddy拉着大概能直接笑得跪在地上，Eddy又好气又好笑，然而看着对方笑得浑身颤抖一只手手捂着肚子只剩下另一只手勉力抓着他的外套时还是也忍不住跟着他一起捂着嘴笑起来，于是冰淇淋摊的摊主就眼见着两个十几岁的年轻人笑得惊起一片又一片的鸟群，在布里斯班耀眼的阳光下笑得比他见过的任何傻子都傻。

从那以后Brett就不再压抑自己喜欢恶作剧的小心思了，他长相诚恳，就是眉目往下的模样都多让人信服，更别提浑身的沉闷气质。只有他身边经常被逗弄的年轻人们听到这样的说辞时才会冷笑出声，说着些去问问Eddy吧之类的话，但你要真问到Eddy Chen那里去，对方又怎能不把他的好友描述成一个世界第一的好朋友呢？

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

**【11:00】** **Social（社交的）**

**【12:00】Soloist（独奏家）** **—— Tchaikovsky:** **Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35**

**【13:00】Bravery（勇敢）**

**【14:00】Legit（正统剧院）——** **Mahler:** **Symphony No.5 In C Sharp Minor**

** 【15:00】P ** ** rank（恶作剧） **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这就是爱啊（？


	18. 【16:00】少有人走的路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just do it在这儿有两种解释。 一种是放手去做吧，一种是我只会走这条路。  
> Just do it（就这么干吧）—— Jordon He: C.B.F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉我在写论文死线（  
> 别感觉了，就是的  
> 但是我论文从来没死线过（没写过正经论文）但这次我一直在死线，从未被超越，讲真我已经开始觉得论文死线不是什么了（好像并不是什么好事

**Brett生日快乐！**

Brett被锅狠狠地烫了一下。

他哈地惨叫了一声，然而家里并没有任何一个人，所以这声惨叫只是身体的本能反应，无论有没有人你都会叫，身体正在提醒你，嘿朋友，你好像在做些什么危险的事呢？

可惜身体不会说话，Brett也不会和自己的大脑对话。至少他很少会，如果他注意到他已经在和他的大脑对话了他会立刻掐断他，并做起任何一件事。无论这件事是玩手机、练琴还是去酒吧喝酒，年轻人就是要折腾，至少Brett是这么想的，和大脑对话，这看起来像是是十几年后他才会做的事，或者Eddy做的事，所以Eddy的话一直很多，没人和他说。Brett更喜欢听。

他开始发呆。手背上的烫伤已经开始变得有些红肿了，于是他想给妈妈打个电话。或许大部分的人类都会在受伤或者生病的时候想到妈妈？只是他很久没和妈妈打过电话了，大学之后很忙，他就逐渐和家里少了联系，最近的一次妈妈打来电话时他正忙着要交明天的论文，匆匆聊了几句就挂断了。他甚至来不及升起愧疚，同学已经在另一头催他，合作作业，你懂的，所有人都最讨厌的东西。于是他只能不断地修改那些概述、理论、指导，眼前的英文法文德文都已经变成了一堆又一堆的淤泥，黑色的淤泥，糊成一团，但总算，他在星星休息之后发给了对方。那时候他已经不再记得妈妈的电话，他只来得及查看自己的下一项日程，并在漫无边际的日程表上打一个无所谓的勾。

没两年他就不这么干了，要做的事情不少，没做完的事情太多。如果把他一个月要读的文献和team work、排练、曲子全都写在一张皱巴巴的纸上的话，最后的结果很有可能就是这张纸和他的午餐一起丢进垃圾桶里，哦对那个难吃的三明治。但没办法，他得继续下去，因为他早就做了决定。所以这个决定最后会带他去地狱还是天堂并不重要，重要的是，这是个决定。

手背上的烫伤在下午已经红得有点吓人了，隆起一块小小的坡，血液不顺畅地流过那里，被阻塞，死掉无数的白细胞填补那块空缺，开始发炎、溢出脓液，疼痛，却也让人清醒。他得习惯，他得习惯，他得习惯这条路上只有疼痛和挫折，鲜花和掌声早就伴随着年岁往后被抛弃，他得习惯。他习惯得了吗？

不，他开始和自己的大脑说话了。得想点办法。音乐，至少得是很大声的音乐。暂时不需要酒精，也不需要药物。或许他的手背需要一些药物，谁知道呢？

练琴的时候大脑和自己说话的感觉令人烦躁和厌恶，过几年之后Brett发现那其实不是厌恶，而是恐惧。当他坐在悉尼最繁华的地段苟延残喘时，他终于发现了那藏在巨大歌剧院背后的亡灵，那双一直在看着他的眼睛居然就是他自己。他站在路的中央，前后左右是一片荒芜，就像澳大利亚中部的地带也是一片空白，他透过悉尼歌剧院巨大的眼睛看到自己身后的愤怒和恐惧。

但他现在还看不到。他只能暂时地感到疼痛。而他需要这些疼痛。

或许也可以是刺激。他去医院里买了一个冰袋，把高高隆起的手背靠在冰袋上。没有温柔、像是对一块死掉的鸡肉，对着他今天面前的那块干瘪的、死掉的鸡肉。

疼痛。思考开始了。

他开始质疑了。事情发展到了有些可怕的地步。他的决定是对的吗？不不不，决定本身没有对错，他从不怀疑自己的起点——

**他不需要这些。**

音符，很多很多的音符、不同的作曲家在对他低语、看看我们的才华！我们谱写的音符！有些很多、有些很少，但每一首都凝聚了一个灵魂，不同的灵魂，同样的灵魂，一个灵魂和另一个灵魂怎么可能是相同的？你有与之相媲美的才华吗？想来试试看吗？你可以做到吗？

于是他的琴弓划破血管、划破疼痛、划破思考、划破灵魂，想要完成疯子的乐谱，就也要做一个疯子。就像在澳大利亚无人的荒原上狂奔，他可以在夜里吃掉乐谱、喝下自己的血，最后等到太阳升起——

**他不需要思考。只需要行动。**

他一口吃掉那块半生不熟的鸡肉，像吃掉自己的大脑。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

**【11:00】** **Social（社交的）**

**【12:00】Soloist（独奏家）** **—— Tchaikovsky:** **Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35**

**【13:00】Bravery（勇敢）**

**【14:00】Legit（正统剧院）——** **Mahler:** **Symphony No.5 In C Sharp Minor**

**【15:00】P** **rank（恶作剧）**

** 【16:00】Just do it（就这么干吧）——  ** ** Jordon He: ** ** C.B.F **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我写老杨疯＝我疯得差不多了  
> 没想到最后整出个这，说真的我的情绪还挺积极的，最开始就想写老杨不带脑子做饭，结果最后让他把自己脑子吃了（？  
> emmmmmmm算了，挺好（？？？  
> 就之前b站那个阿B做阿E想那条评论就挺多人说的，但不知道为啥我第一反应是老杨看到个湖想试温度他就直接跳了，小陈在后面抓都来不及，老杨说你别管我然后就开始西伯利亚冬泳，小陈想了想觉得可能温度不高也跳了，结果两个人一起冻死）））））  
> 就这男的做事就很绝，很决绝也很绝对，嗯，好事也是好事吧，坏事也挺坏的...anyway，个人感觉而已，小陈没比老杨疯得轻到哪儿去，虽然嘴上lingling insurance满天飞，其实真出事了两个人铁定不带管的，就tier list那视频看着都吓人（温和派鹅鹅吧唧吧唧
> 
> （大脑：其实你就是很生气门e在c；4season在g吧  
> 我：要你寡！！！！  
> 我觉得这事儿我还能再念十年（生气


	19. 【17:00】他的第一个学生，也是最后一个

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一节课，他把他的学生欺负得哇哇大哭。  
> Sincerity（真诚）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实B应该是没教过学生的（挠头）在最新的更新里也说了他真不会教学生，但我还挺想看他带孩子的so））））  
> 上课全是我瞎扯的，来不及查资料问人了，请原谅我的sacrilegious（手指跪  
> BEB无差，亲了一个

**Brett生日快乐！**

问：一般的小提琴专业学生如何在课余时间打工？

答：乐团、比赛、带学生。

问：Brett Yang如何在课余时间打工？

答：乐团、比赛、奖学金。

“想都别想，我不带学生。”Brett斩钉截铁地说着，面前堆满了乐谱和参考书，学长最近又双叒叕在论文死线，顺便还背着Bach Patita的个人独奏比赛，如果面前这个人不是Eddy Chen的话就是他导师他都能面不改色地请人出去。

“Bretty——！我的好兄弟，就一节课，一节课！”Eddy真诚的眼睛顶在你面前的时候你是真的很难拒绝，尤其是波光粼粼时像他们夏日在海边捡到的小贝壳，反射着迷人的光线。然后他还要上手，拽着你的衣袖来回晃，撒娇，硬撒娇，嘟着嘴向你说话，你开始思考的一瞬间就输了，“就一节课，车费我报销，钱算你的！......请你喝...一周奶茶！”竖着手指比1，满脸的肉疼。

“...你这一分钱都赚不到还要赔给我？”他的学长终于犹豫了，拿着直尺的左手放下，转头迷惑地看他，“图啥啊？”

“...那孩子要考级了，所以特地加的课。”Eddy的脸一下柔和起来，笑嘻嘻地说，“你答应了？”

“...钱你拿去，下周奶茶你负责就行了。”Brett叹口气，“所以你要去干什么？”

“你猜？”Eddy朝他眨眨眼。

...猜个屁。

Eddy居然还来得及找朋友把他带到附近来，“怕你迷路嘛兄弟~”废话，他什么时候迷过路，倒是这个傻子在学校附近都迷路，还要他去找。

他礼貌地向家长点头，不出意外，亚裔家庭，小男孩儿躲在房间门口怯生生地看他，他友好地露出个笑，然而只把孩子吓得躲进房间了去了。

所以一节课...到底这家人和Eddy期待这一节课能起什么作用呢？Brett很想扶额，忍住了。

门不让关上，说实话Brett也很紧张，这就是他不太愿意带学生的原因，他太固执拧巴，又出生在一个充满爱的环境，对这样的孩子总是有些无能为力，而他太讨厌这种无能为力。

**而且他完全不知道该怎么带孩子，完全不！**

“那...先热身一下，拉一下音阶吧。”他坐在椅子的最前端，身边紧紧贴着他的小提琴，稍微让他在陌生的环境中感受到了一丝安全感。

他紧张小孩更紧张，四分钟的音阶拉得像四分钟跳弓，听得他直皱眉，最后实在忍不住站起来：“弓太抖了！”小孩儿给他吓一跳，Brett尽力放软声音，想着Eddy可能会怎么说：“额...你是、是不是，有点紧张？弓...有点抖。”

他上手把小孩的弓放直，“弓、要直。”然而随着他的靠近小孩儿也抖得更厉害了，他只好往后，最后一眼看到自己的小提琴，干脆打开琴盒，做了个标准的示范，“看我的弓。”

他拉了一段的Bach Partita No. 2，显然小男孩儿很快被吸引了。于是他顺着对方的眼神多拉了一段，也有些惊讶地发现自己这次的流畅。

“这是Bach Partita No. 2，”他问，“喜欢吗？”

男孩儿认真点头，亮晶晶的眼睛里满是对未来的展望，Brett一下就明白了Eddy为什么喜欢这孩子。而且虽然刚刚弓一直抖，但的确也对音阶很熟练，音准也都基本在线，看起来基本功还是相当不错的。

“...所以再来一遍，音阶？”他问。

这次的音阶比刚刚听起来可好太多了，Brett又拉了一段Bach Partita，收获了小徒弟啪啪啪地鼓掌，不由得笑起来，他纠正了几个音准问题，还有老生常谈的弓不够直，“我不用看我都知道我的弓是不是直的，要做到这种地步才可以。”他没有看琴，而是随便看着某处，“你看我的弓还是直的吧。”

“试试你考级的曲目？”他说着。

Brett站在对方身后跟着一起看谱，第一个小节就让他开始皱眉，“音不准。”

第二个小节，“空拍。”

第八小节，“这个音还是不准。”

...

第六行，“音准。”

第八行，“弓，用得太多了。”

...

倒数第五十个小节，“...你这里用这么多弓的话，下一小节怎么办呢？”

“音准...”

...

男孩儿哭着跑出门了。

“不，没有，不好意思。好的好的，我这周末去一次，实在抱歉。”Eddy坐在他身边打电话道歉，他坐在车的另一边另一边发呆，面无表情地把自己缩成一团，看着车窗外发呆。

“...Brett——”bro都不叫了。

“Brett！”他被扒过来的时候正看到Eddy哭笑不得的神情，对方一番道歉之后看上去倒没什么生气模样，而是饶有兴趣地啧啧两声，摸着下巴笑，“我之前还以为你说不想教学生只是单纯不想，没想到是真的不行啊Bretty Bae！”

“...你好烦。”抓着对方的外套就想往脸上盖，Brett心里的郁结没比跑掉的小男孩低，他其实是因为很喜欢那男孩儿，所以——

“小孩儿年纪比较小，所以我平时都是多哄为主的，哪有你这样上来就站在后面杵着像根棍子的！“Eddy想想家长告诉他的样子都忍俊不禁，眼见对方还是一副别管我让我死的表情，忍不住轻轻在对方光裸的额头上亲了一口，“不是所有人都是我们的小Bretty Bae的不是吗？”他太清楚杨博尧平时是怎么练琴的了，这不就是杨博尧练琴的样子吗？

“...别叫那个名字了。”Brett长长地叹了口气，郁闷地感觉身边的好友在把自己当小徒弟一样哄，他摸着刚刚被亲的地方，闷声说，“你过来。”

于是他们接了个大人的吻。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

**【11:00】** **Social（社交的）**

**【12:00】Soloist（独奏家）** **—— Tchaikovsky:** **Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35**

**【13:00】Bravery（勇敢）**

**【14:00】Legit（正统剧院）——** **Mahler:** **Symphony No.5 In C Sharp Minor**

**【15:00】P** **rank（恶作剧）**

**【16:00】Just do it（就这么干吧）——** **Jordon He:** **C.B.F**

** 【17:00】S ** ** incerity ** ** （真诚） **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on-musician警告，我自己上一次上音乐课可能都是六七年前了，真的是完全不记得上音乐课怎么上了（挠头  
> 他俩自己亲的，雨我无瓜，我也不知道为啥他俩就突然开始亲了


	20. 【18:00】午后TeaTime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傲慢是原罪吗？像是不够傲慢才是。  
> Arrogance（傲慢）—— Violin Partita No. 2 in D Minor, BWV 1004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本人感觉近一个月写得最牛b的一句话，无数次拿出来挪用））  
> 然而是在我迷迷糊糊的时候想出来的，可能迷迷糊糊才是文学之神）

**Brett生日快乐！**

“所以Brett是学什么专业的？”他听到有声音问到，尖利又刺耳。于是他朝那边看去，是一张不认识的人的脸，男的或者女的，扭曲、没有什么美感可言，竟然还坐在他们家的那副莫奈的睡莲前，衬得睡莲清新脱俗又雅致，而Ta握着茶杯的手指粗壮，像只猪一样，庄园里待宰的猪。

Brett被自己的这个想象逗笑了，杨妈妈远远地看了他一眼，杨爸爸顾着和亲戚聊天没注意到，小杨站在他身边替亲戚们倒茶，也看了他一眼，兄弟们的眼神同样落在了Ta身后的睡莲，露出相似的悲悯和无趣。

“音乐。”Brett听到自己的声音，非常柔和，他的弟弟在他身后打了一个寒战，杨爸爸的目光终于落在了大儿子身上，眼神中有轻微的疑惑。

“噢噢噢音乐啊哈哈哈哈，怪不得你们家——就很有，艺术的氛围。”有人插嘴，坐在阳光底下，却丑恶得像污泥，叽里呱啦的由一个人变成一团朦胧的鬼。杨博尧低头喝茶，分神想这人的孩子大概是学什么的，金融？商业？经济——总不会是医学吧。要是被Eddy知道估计又要开始叫了。

“肯定是做医生的！”他想象中的好友露出个略带嘲讽和恶意的笑容，他懒得纠正好友的刻板印象。年少时家庭的印记刻在每个人的骨头上，若是骨头都能轻易被擦干净，那一定是用了很多年削骨，直到把可怜的骨头削成一片片残渣，甚至支撑不起一个可怜的躯体，变成肉泥噼里啪啦掉在地上，然后从肉泥中流出可怜的眼睛鼻子嘴。

“哦！那现在在哪里高就啊？”又有人问，这次是看不清的雾气，只有一双眼睛，讨厌的眼睛。

“喝茶喝茶，这儿还有点心！”杨妈妈过来救场，微笑着送上亲手做的茶点，撞了一下杨博尧，“尧尧来帮忙。”

他的兄弟在他背后立刻拉下了脸——如果杨博尧不坐在这儿，那坐在这儿的就该是他了——杨博尧拍拍他的肩膀，垂着头向厨房走去。

黑发温顺地贴在青年的脸侧，被窗外的风吹过露出半张白净的脸庞，垂首不语只供言语作弄的样子看上去倒是温良恭俭让。然而抬起头的时候那条下垂的眼睑终于抬起望向远处的太阳，露出一张面无表情的脸，眼角拉长流露出一点悲悯和讽刺，转身朝另一条路走去。

晚上小杨照例照顾那一小株莲花，今日家里客人太多，不知是谁居然还把墨水倒进了水池里，小杨换水都换得头疼。还好莲花的根吸不上墨汁来，缩在原地的模样看上去瑟缩，反倒是在一片污水中找了一处干净。

小杨换完水，于是那莲花又清清白白在玻璃盆里舒展了。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

**【11:00】** **Social（社交的）**

**【12:00】Soloist（独奏家）** **—— Tchaikovsky:** **Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35**

**【13:00】Bravery（勇敢）**

**【14:00】Legit（正统剧院）——** **Mahler:** **Symphony No.5 In C Sharp Minor**

**【15:00】P** **rank（恶作剧）**

**【16:00】Just do it（就这么干吧）——** **Jordon He:** **C.B.F**

**【17:00】S** **incerity** **（真诚）**

** 【18:00】A ** ** rrogance ** ** （傲慢 ** ** ）——  ** ** Bach: ** ** Violin Partita No. 2, BWV 1004 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能还挺OOC的）））也是最短的一篇了没到1k，但我觉得意思已经到了，所以也不打算继续写了  
> 还真没有说觉得学金融财贸怎么污浊或者什么的，只是傲慢这个词吧，本来就也不是个好词，如果看得不舒服可以尽情辱骂作者，莫得关系


	21. 【19:00】羊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小杨博尧不喜欢穿燕尾服。  
> Yang（杨）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谐音梗YYDS，羊/杨/Yang，我感觉我的冷笑话水平和他俩的也差不多）至于为啥七点发，当然是因为七点是吃晚饭的时间，而晚饭是属于家人的时间）  
> 他俩都是台湾→新西兰→澳大利亚？坡，私设在家还是用普通话，当然就那普通话程度，和我sacrilegious的英语也差不多了））））

**Brett生日快乐！**

杨博尧从小就不喜欢穿燕尾服。

小时候家里喜欢录各种各样的录像，他是他们家的大儿子，父母对第一个孩子总会有些莫名其妙的期待和很多的欣喜，于是记录成了多数时候他们的选择。二十年以后的Brett不会知道他们曾经有这么多这么多的录像带，重重的、厚厚的一叠，是时光的沉淀和满满的爱意，是用心血浇灌出的那支玫瑰，等待着他的小王子。

当然他现在还不知道，小杨博尧只知道，他不喜欢燕尾服。

**他绝对不要穿燕尾服上台！**

肉嘟嘟的小脸嘟起来的时候能让所有的妈妈心软得一塌糊涂，尤其小杨博尧是那么的可爱和听话，是这个世界的小天使。聪明伶俐懂事乖巧，这个世界上所有的美好都属于这个小小的身躯，妈妈不会吝啬于自己任何的赞美。于是当小小的身体向她靠近时，她几乎是立刻放下了手中的针线，把小胖子抱在怀里，摸他小小的可爱脸蛋，“怎么啦尧尧？”语气发腻得让杨爸爸在客厅里看报纸的手都一抖。

“妈、妈妈，我不喜欢——”小家伙本来还板着张小脸试图装深沉，杨妈妈心想都跟那死相学坏了，然而在妈妈怀里谁不是这世界的宝宝？于是没过一秒那小脸就皱起来了，活像个小包子，“燕、燕wer糊！”卷舌音跳出来的时候杨妈妈逗坏了，直笑，杨爸爸一直竖着耳朵在客厅听，这个时候报纸一放也过来了，把已经有点重的小胖子抱过来，“哎呦博尧怎么啦？”杨妈妈心想还博尧，翻了个白眼。杨爸爸最近觉得还叫尧尧没有男孩子气，叫他博尧，杨妈妈才不管这些，尧尧永远是她的尧尧。

“不要，不要蟑螂！”小杨博尧已经有了固执的影子，蟑螂两个字倒说得又清晰又准确，然而上一秒还是燕尾服怎么下一秒就变蟑螂了？爸爸妈妈面面相觑，杨妈妈心头一动，拿出准备给明天的小王子上台表演的礼服，烫得整整齐齐漂漂亮亮，明天可是小王子第一次正式上台呢！家里早备好了衣服，杨爸杨妈还特地咨询了一番要不要去订做，听朋友们都说小孩子身体长得快才作罢。喝！小王子竟然觉得像蟑螂！真是把精心准备的两位家长气个倒仰。

但是...还别说，杨妈妈只是看了一眼杨爸爸怀里那张皱巴巴的小脸就立刻改了风向，好在明天是星期六，晚上表演，还有时间准备。杨妈妈当机立断，无视了杨爸爸准备说教的一张脸，笑眯眯地抱过眼睛滴溜溜转的小杨博尧，昔日父母愧疚的眼神突然涌上心头，所以还用问吗？不就是一件燕尾、蟑螂服？“明天尧尧和妈妈一起去买新衣服好吗？”

“你倒也别——”杨爸爸皱着眉，然而看到小王子立刻兴奋起来甚至满屋子跑的样子也是没了脾气，语气里流出满满的珍视，“你把他惯坏了怎么办？”轻飘飘的一句甚至不敢说重了。

“你看尧尧的眼神，”杨妈妈站起来提着那件燕尾服往房间里走，“你要说一个不字，他也不会再提了。有必要吗？”

这家里自从有了小王子和亲亲母后，哪还轮得到国王说话？他们这辈子过得这么苦还不就是为了下一代好，杨爸爸叹气。就是……他有些担忧地摸了摸妻子的肚子，“我明天还要上班……你一个人没事吗？”

“我生尧尧的时候你不也没在？快点想个名字好了！”杨妈妈骄矜地扭头，然而看向丈夫的眼神却也是宽和，轻轻附上丈夫的手，“你说——”

“爸爸和妈妈要亲亲吗？”小杨博尧躲在窗帘后遮住眼睛，悄悄问道。

“咳咳、”两个家长吓了一跳，杨爸爸下意识搂住妻子的腰，“杨博尧——！”

“嘿！你说他干嘛！”杨妈妈一把拍掉那手。

小杨博尧已经很久没有和妈妈睡了。

爸爸妈妈都很辛苦，所以虽然他因为到处搬家一直没有稳定的朋友很寂寞，但他不会说，他想和爸爸妈妈在一起。

但明天就是第一次上台正式演出了，他一个人很紧张，然后妈妈突然来敲他的门问他她可不可以和他一起睡。

“嘘，不要告诉爸爸哦。”妈妈扶着腰悄悄走进他的房间，腹部有一小段弧度，小杨博尧知道那是弟弟。

“还不知道是弟弟还是妹妹呢。尧尧想要弟弟还是妹妹？”妈妈躺在他身边，小杨博尧替她盖被子，妈妈笑的样子比月亮还好看，他想摘月亮送给妈妈。

“那妈妈等尧尧的月亮啦。”妈妈轻轻拍着他，哼小时候的曲子，一下把他带回了在很远很远的那一头的家里。

他和爸爸妈妈的家，以后还会是他和爸爸妈妈还有弟弟妹妹的家。但无论在哪里，杨博尧的家都有一处在这里。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

**【11:00】** **Social（社交的）**

**【12:00】Soloist（独奏家）** **—— Tchaikovsky:** **Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35**

**【13:00】Bravery（勇敢）**

**【14:00】Legit（正统剧院）——** **Mahler:** **Symphony No.5 In C Sharp Minor**

**【15:00】P** **rank（恶作剧）**

**【16:00】Just do it（就这么干吧）——** **Jordon He:** **C.B.F**

**【17:00】S** **incerity** **（真诚）**

**【18:00】A** **rrogance** **（傲慢** **）——** **Bach:** **Violin Partita No. 2, BWV 1004**

** 【19:00】 ** ** Yang（杨） **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好甜的杨博尧，甜到我了是怎么回事））））  
> 讲真我真是打自己脸，可能还有人记得我生活间隙有一篇写家，当时写老杨说他和小陈在一起才是家，对不起脸都打肿了）））））  
> 本来想说他们总有一块是属于各自的家里的，但后来想想哪有这必要，这些都是混合在一起组成他们分别两个人的东西，怎么可能分这么开，我是在拼积木吗？  
> 以及羊脸就很好摸的样子，怎么中间就抽条得那么快，反观陈韦丞，真的是一直在瘦成条的路上，我老觉得老杨抱他会不会觉得咯手（cp脑完蛋了


	22. 【20:00】How About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 音符或许没有这个意思，但总有一些感情是你们所赋予的。  
> Love（爱）—— Sarasate: Navarra for two violins, Op.33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纳瓦拉闪亮登场当当当当！顺便标题出自Seasons Of Love，也是俺的lofter名~请也去听听，谢谢谢谢）

**Brett生日快乐！**

默契真是种玄学。四重奏也是默契、乐团合奏也是种默契、二重奏也是默契。

不是每次都能找到合适的搭档，也不是每一次都能找到那种默契，倒不如说大部分的时候只是把几个人合伙拉在一起随机排练组合分发一份乐谱制作一套midi音乐，什么默契不默契，只要不让我拉中提琴都可以接受。当所有人在你周围几乎都是这么想的时候，那也谈不上什么默契不默契了，就是大家能把谱子背下来就不错了，再稍微顺便附带一些稍微的强弱变化，乐句？一点点一点点，毕竟乐曲太多，能来点常见的乐句理解不错了，再多？一年几百大场演出比赛录像，谁听得过来？您吗？

挚友们并不是第一次就擅长拉二重奏。

萨尔萨提这首舞曲专治不认真练琴和无默契小孩儿，挚友们刚巧都碰上，怎么着也想着凭借五年默契可以直接一步到位，然而直接爆炸噼里啪啦，对坐着哼哧哼哧两个大脑门儿上都在冒着热气，就差直接把琴甩了直接拿着琴弓指着对方的鼻子骂。

这地方这么大两个f看不见？眼睛在天上啊还是打了谱今天第一次看啊？

反复给您吃了？吃了？倒是吐出来啊？

于是对视一眼，两声叮当木板和琴弦发出震颤，松弓擦琴，合上琴盒，接着客客气气勾肩搭背走出琴房，不知道还说如此甜蜜一对儿小伙儿。然后转头外面小花园吵得天雷勾地火，宝塔镇河山，你先把我按在地上大喊你又不练琴！我再把你按在地上大吼说得好像你练了一样！最后双双失手滚进草地，呼哧呼哧接受路人迷惑眼神的洗礼，放在国内明天立刻投稿上头条迷惑行为大赏，转发过万路人称赞好一对恩爱狗男男，热评一评论狗呢？遂指屏幕前的各位。

“你不练琴怎么办！”Eddy一脚踹过去。

“门口一个月的奶茶！”Brett咬牙切齿。

“...能不能不打脸啊？”

“...我用力了吗鬼叫啥啊！”

其实都没用力，毕竟都要保护手，只是在鬼吼鬼叫cos人猿泰山而已。

第二天同一时间不同琴房，挚友们尝试第二次二重奏，壮烈牺牲，门口奶茶店大喜。

第三天不同时间门口草坪，第三次，这次终于记得不是各自的单人solo，开始尝试对视，蹲在草地里边喂蚊子边欣赏双小提协奏，一方吐槽so homo，一方点头。

第四天死线，四重奏队友叽里呱啦乱叫以头抢地，表示如果再看不见两个小提琴就立刻在宿舍顶楼以死相逼，遗言已经写好了，他的舍友会帮他发在校内论坛，用血泪史控诉不能和小提琴homo一起拉四重奏，于是挚友们终于动用宝贵的合作时间去锯了一段木头。

“没有navarra好听。”

“嗯。”

第五天学长交论文，学弟单独练了一天自己的part，居然开始觉得小提琴独奏有些单薄和寂寞。然后就和学长煲了半晚上电话粥，也没人说话，就是各睡各的觉。

第六天睡觉。奶茶店大喜。

第七天睡觉。奶茶店火锅店大喜。

“试试？”

“试。”

还是很青涩的纳瓦拉舞曲，没有乐评人们说的热情洋溢，欢快的旋律被拉得像吊丧，然而小提琴们却都在笑，从第一小节忍俊不禁到捧腹大笑，笑得在钢琴边上滚作一团，是小熊们在草地上打滚，笑得眼角掉出泪花，却在接触到对方的眼神的下一秒又忍不住开始笑场。

“...你在笑什么啊！”

“我还想说你在笑什么啊！”

对视一眼，又是大笑。

所以说最近有什么双人比赛吗？四重奏队友A已经无法忍受这homo气氛，提问。

有个屁，你以为能凑到很多两人队伍吗？四重奏队友B开始copystrike自己的遗书，并准备好了超大型喇叭，准备反复播放小提琴homo的故事，并不知道这个世界上只有更homo，没有最homo。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

**【11:00】** **Social（社交的）**

**【12:00】Soloist（独奏家）** **—— Tchaikovsky:** **Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35**

**【13:00】Bravery（勇敢）**

**【14:00】Legit（正统剧院）——** **Mahler:** **Symphony No.5 In C Sharp Minor**

**【15:00】P** **rank（恶作剧）**

**【16:00】Just do it（就这么干吧）——** **Jordon He:** **C.B.F**

**【17:00】S** **incerity** **（真诚）**

**【18:00】A** **rrogance** **（傲慢** **）——** **Bach:** **Violin Partita No. 2, BWV 1004**

**【19:00】** **Yang（杨）**

** 【20:00】Love（爱）——  ** ** Sarasate:  ** ** Navarra for two violins, Op.33 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （2.28）  
> 狗屁Love（你俩吃屎去吧我气死  
> 因为众所周知的原因navarra是C，我反正这两天一直在崩溃的边缘来回晃，边写边想我到底是在三天之内改题目还是干脆为了自保（自暴自弃）直接不发了，最后得出的结论是。  
> 如果这个世界上我能删掉一个东西，可能就是tier list）  
> 没有，如果这个世界上能删掉一个东西我希望删掉新冠来着，但删掉新冠可能还会有旧冠，所以要不把人类删了吧  
> 把我删了吧 TWO CRAZY PEOPLE
> 
> （3.2）  
> 写完以后开始阿巴阿巴，纳瓦拉真好听


	23. 【21:00】好奇心太重的结果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 羊会因为好奇心太重而被狼吃掉，杨会把狼吃掉。  
> Curiousity（好奇心）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想的是被狼吃掉，想了想这人把狼吃掉还差不多。然后写了个神奇的童话故事。没啥逻辑，我逻辑4％差不多））））  
> BEB无差，亲了一口

**Brett生日快乐！**

小杨从小就是个好奇小羊：“妈妈，外面是什么样的啊？”

然后羊妈妈就会告诉小杨，“嘘，我们不被允许去外面的世界，小声点。”然后注意着周围有着凶悍眼睛的牧羊犬，这些牧羊犬们各个凶狠异常，舌头耷拉着，眼睛里都往外冒着红光，口水哗啦哗啦掉在草地上，死死地盯着羊群们。这并不是保护羊群的牧羊犬们，他们在等着机会，一旦看到有羊想要逃跑，庄园主就会放出他们去吃掉杀掉那只羊。这个庄园里没有羊能够逃脱庄园。

“哦...”小杨有些伤心，每天下午六点羊群都要回到羊圈里，巨大的羊圈就是罩住他们的圈套，锁住了外面的天空，小杨想知道入夜以后的天空是什么样的，是早晨的蔚蓝？还是中午的金黄？还是傍晚的橙红？他不知道，但他很想知道。

“嘿Brett！”他们是分开放牧的，他的朋友今天没有出门，见到他回来连忙凑上去，“今天过得怎么样？”

“...你想知道外面是什么样的吗？”小杨问。

“嘘——杨，你疯了，我们不被允许去外面！”朋友惊慌失措，“我们这辈子都不能到外面去，生老病死，都得在这座庄园里！”

“为什么呢？”小杨迷惑，他皱着浓浓的粗眉提问，“你就没想过外面的世界是什么样的吗？我从没见过夜晚的天空——”

“你在想什么呢？我们为什么要见夜晚的天空？难道是午后带着露珠的草不好吃吗？”朋友也很迷惑，他的前蹄在地上蹬了两下，鼻子里发出呼呼的吐气，“我们的使命就是吃草，所以我们只需要看地下就好了啊？”

“可我想看...”小杨不再说话，倦倦地回到爸爸妈妈身边，他抬起头，没有羊喜欢抬头，他们都看着地上的草，不喜欢抬头，也不会有小杨这样的问题，红色的屋顶牢牢地裹住所有的羊群，白色的围墙和牧羊犬们猩红的双眼组成了夜晚的世界，然而没有羊觉得奇怪，他们都低着头，看着地下。

小杨决定逃出去。

他花了五分钟做这个决定，又用了五天说服自己的家人，然后开始寻找逃跑的路径。

羊群每天上午八点得以出笼，十点走到山坡上，接下来的六个小时都得待在那儿，直到下午四点开始往回走，六点之后，所有的羊群都不得再出门。在这之中，每两个小时牧羊犬们就会数一遍自己管理的羊群的只数，每只羊都有自己的编号，所以牧羊犬们只要调查失踪的编号，就知道丢了哪一只羊。而每一次进新羊的那天就是管理最松散和混乱的一天，因为新羊的身上还没有编号，牧羊犬们会随机被分配到几只新羊，他们都时刻紧盯着这些新羊以防他们刚开就逃跑。小杨瞄准的正是那一天。

每一只羊的编号所在的位置都不同，小杨的编号在自己的手臂上，被自己的羊毛挡住了一半，如果逃出羊群，他第一时间就得摧毁这个编号，不然如果被抓到，他们只要看到他的编号他们就知道他曾经是羊圈中的一只羊了。

那么确定了时间，接下来就要寻找逃跑的地点。

来的路上和回去的路上都会有大批的牧羊犬盯梢，几乎每隔五米到十米就有牧羊犬虎视眈眈地盯着他们，这也是逃跑的高发时段，羊群总觉得牧羊犬们跑不过他们，然而事实证明，他们即便到了死的那一刻都没办法逃出偌大的庄园。

那么似乎只能在山坡上吃草的时间逃跑，而且如果两个小时之内没办法跑出去，他就一定会被发现。于是他开始在山坡上考察地形，幸好他身材矮小，学着羊群慢悠悠挪动吃草的模样看上去无害且健康，感谢父母的赠与。他来回考察了快一个月，终于在38和39号的羊群附近找到了一个极小的缺口，谷仓建在那里，但他完全不知道穿过谷仓之后会遇到什么，透过巨大的红色屋顶和白色房屋看到的还是红色的屋顶和白色的围墙，他会遇到什么呢？

他不知道，他只知道三天以后，新的羊群就会来到这个庄园，这是他为数不多的机会。

那晚他难得睡在爸爸妈妈中间，感受着家人的心跳声，早晨起床时妈妈在他的额头留下了一个带着泪水的吻，对他说去吧。爸爸把烤的通红的马铁从毛里掏出来，悄悄塞进他的毛里，羊圈里有火炉，但拿出来会让人经历多少痛苦？小杨不知道。

他们沉默地走上山坡，新的羊群加入了他们，没有带编号，整个羊群一下躁动起来，小杨在行径的路上掏出那块还有余温的通红的马铁，按在了自己的手臂上。

鲜血掉在他们来时的路上，被羊蹄的印子擦干。

疼痛让他窒息，却也让他清醒，十二点牧羊犬们吃过午饭，点完数之后小杨毅然决然踏上了路程，他在新羊中穿梭，用羊毛掩盖自己身上的编号，在昏昏欲睡的38号牧羊犬附近经过，最后走进了那个谷仓。硕大的谷仓用红色和白色装饰，没有一丝声音，黑暗而沉寂，小杨冷静地在墙面摩挲，试图找到大门的位置，接着他突然听到有声音经过，人类的声音！

他顶着疼痛向那个方向摸去，大门打开了细微的缝隙，接着被两个人类合力推开，小杨则躲在一旁的谷堆后听着自己几乎要跳出来的心脏，人类们接二连三地走进来，直到最后一个人走进，小杨又多等了一会儿才小心翼翼地往大门的方向走，他蹭着边角走出谷仓的大门，然而外面依旧到处都是是红色的屋顶的白色的围墙！所有的房子没有一个看起来像是大门的方向，疼痛让他不得不在谷仓的大门边停下，然而对面的屋子，没有任何标记的屋子的大门突兀地打开了一条缝，人类的手握着那扇大门，缓缓地打开——

一只手突然拽住了他的前蹄，疼痛炸开，汗水混合着血液在编号上燃烧，掉进泥土里，成了深色的痕迹，他咬紧了牙缝不敢让自己尖叫出声，然而下一秒那个握住自己的巨力却突然吻了上来，甚至舌头撬开他的齿缝...

“那个阴影里怎么看上去像有人一样？”工人从门里走出来，疑惑地望向谷仓边的大树下，他缓缓凑上去走了几步，直到看清一双凌冽的眉眼捂住一张白皙的皮肤警惕地看他才往后退了几步，“哈哈，不好意思哥们儿，继续，放心我不会和厂工说的，谁还没摸个鱼啥的——”

“谢了哥，下次有好吃请你一起！”青年笑着露出几颗牙齿，咧出兔牙的模样让他看上去格外亲切，像是工人家中的小弟弟，一下拉近了距离感，更别提对方盖着的人看上去还半裸着，怕不是这小哥好不容易找的哪个城里的小兔子，厂子里管得这么严，谁不要放松放松呢？

他识趣地哈哈大笑着走了。

人群一走杨博尧直接一口咬在那只和他一样白皙的手上，青年吃痛却没松开，直到人彻底走完才松开手，却没等已经变成人形的小杨说话就直接严肃地说教起来，“你疯了！变形药都没吃过就敢往外跑！”青年边说话边感受着舌头上的疼痛，“啧，咬人是真的疼，羊咬人也这么疼吗？”

他往附近看了看，亲眼看着对方身上所有动物的部分都已经消失之后才开始脱衣服，“把我的衣服换上，我带你走，嘘，我知道你有很多问题，但是农场里不安全，等你出去了以后问什么都可以。”

小杨不知道该说什么，只能听着青年的话把对方的衣服套在身上，宽松的衣摆让他看上去一点都不像个工人，倒像个高中生，青年于是从地上捞起土来，抹在他脸上，“...”他还还没来得及说话，对面的山上已经喧闹了起来，小杨猛地一抖，青年抿着嘴唇拉起他的手臂，“我们该走了，再在这儿待着，你会死的。”

有风的声音在小杨的耳边炸响，青年拉着他在红色和白色之间穿梭，他忍不住问到，“所以你叫什么——”这是他从未听过的声音，却是他自己的声音。

“...”青年笑了，风里面传来另一个失真的声音——

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

**【11:00】** **Social（社交的）**

**【12:00】Soloist（独奏家）** **—— Tchaikovsky:** **Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35**

**【13:00】Bravery（勇敢）**

**【14:00】Legit（正统剧院）——** **Mahler:** **Symphony No.5 In C Sharp Minor**

**【15:00】P** **rank（恶作剧）**

**【16:00】Just do it（就这么干吧）——** **Jordon He:** **C.B.F**

**【17:00】S** **incerity** **（真诚）**

**【18:00】A** **rrogance** **（傲慢** **）——** **Bach:** **Violin Partita No. 2, BWV 1004**

**【19:00】** **Yang（杨）**

**【20:00】Love（爱）——** **Sarasate:** **Navarra for two violins, Op.33**

** 【21:00】Curiousity（好奇心） **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉跨太严重的结果）））））  
> 杨是真羊，橙是真人，这是真人羊恋（？


	24. 【22:00】首席是什么样的人？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 采访。  
> Concert Master（首席）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我快写癫了是真的.....SO PANIC*

**Brett生日快乐！**

**“首席是什么样的人？”**

“嗯...很冷静的人。”

“就冷静到有点可怕的那种类型，感觉什么事情都能想得到！上次弦断了就看见他皱了下眉，然后就直接去后台换了！”

“不不排练的时候啦，现场出现这种情况也太惨了吧！”

“很聪明！杨感觉什么都会一样！“

“我感觉亚裔是不是都是这样啊，感觉看到他那张脸的时候就觉得天哪，他好厉害的样子！”

“...没有没有，不是喜欢啦！就是敬仰！敬仰懂不懂啦！”

“很好的人？”

“...太笼统了？但是就是很好的人，会提醒你可以换一下指法。”

“我第一次被首席搭话的时候差点吓死了，他突然从位置上站起来走到我面前，然后我还以为我临时背谱被他发现了，结果他就说你把那个小节换一下指法。”

“...嗯？你的意思是说我就是临时背谱被发现了？”

“和Eddy是连体人...吧，我们所有人都在吐槽，但是简直我行我素，真的是没话讲。”

“...我不讨厌Gay，但是不觉得太过分了吗？而且啧...”

“Yang吗？额...就拉琴拉得挺好的呗。”

“...没有了，还能有啥？”

“希望他不要乱搞关系咯...讲真乱搞男女关系什么的就挺烦的...”

“Brett？怎么突然问这个，喂喂喂，你们在录吗？”

“嗯，怎么说呢，就是如果你跟Brett是一个四重奏，你基本不用担心什么他会不会练的问题吧，只用担心他练了多少，然后是不是在和自己较劲，之类的。”

“哈哈哈那次他可能会记一辈子吧！我猜十年以后他还会把这个故事拿出来讲！”

“我反正很喜欢和他拉四重奏啦，因为找到他和Eddy中的其中一个基本就不用担心另一个小提琴了！...也不用担心两个小提琴因为要做一提还是二提打起来！”

“Brett吗？就...挺阴沉的？然后经常在一些奇怪的场合练琴啦，当然我很佩服他，但是见的多了会有点烦...”

“很好的朋友。在路上看到我的时候问我是不是车胎坏了，然后陪我一起去修了车胎。”

“...噗，所以只说了很好的朋友，男朋友吗——算了，还是饶了我吧，他适合和小提琴在一起。”

“还有Eddy，虽然他们坚持他们是朋友，okok”

“...为什么分手？喂喂，你们有病吗？”

“很努力！很坚持！”

“虽然我并不是很赞同他当首席，我觉得hjsafhj（消音）更适合，说实话djksfhaksdhf（消音）都比他合适。“

“...努力和坚持并不应该做首席。”

“对小提琴很热爱！”

“我很喜欢他拉琴的动作，有的时候会在校园的角落看到他，感觉挺享受的。”

“...具体？就有的时候会看到他收琴的时候，就不知道为什么，我觉得他很喜欢他的琴，虽然其实看起来就懒洋洋的每天，但那个时候特别特别温柔！”

“为什么要问我啊——？”

“...额，我和他太熟了——”

“...熟就多说一点？你们到底是在干什么啊？”

“不不不，说了很多次了，我们真的不是gay...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“你们这个只是私下用吧？”

“Brett，就是应该做首席的那个人啊。”

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

**【11:00】** **Social（社交的）**

**【12:00】Soloist（独奏家）** **—— Tchaikovsky:** **Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35**

**【13:00】Bravery（勇敢）**

**【14:00】Legit（正统剧院）——** **Mahler:** **Symphony No.5 In C Sharp Minor**

**【15:00】P** **rank（恶作剧）**

**【16:00】Just do it（就这么干吧）——** **Jordon He:** **C.B.F**

**【17:00】S** **incerity** **（真诚）**

**【18:00】A** **rrogance** **（傲慢** **）——** **Bach:** **Violin Partita No. 2, BWV 1004**

**【19:00】** **Yang（杨）**

**【20:00】Love（爱）——** **Sarasate:** **Navarra for two violins, Op.33**

**【21:00】Curiousity（好奇心）**

** 【22:00】Concert Master（首席） **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始水字数，dbq  
> 写到一半突然想到应该先问“首席应该是什么样的”然后再问“首席是什么样的人”，然而真的是快写癫了，当我没写


	25. 【23:00】情人节和谁过

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday stands for Brett and Eddy.  
> Eddy Chen —— Jordon He: The BAE song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈哈没想到吧为了凑数我真的什么都能做出来！（别打我别打我  
> 但这的确是我心中Brett的关键词）

**Brett生日快乐！**

他俩出门吃饭。有人会问，你们一对兄弟，情人节出门吃饭？

那么请问，情人节不用吃饭吗？如果不用吃饭Brett倒也可以选择不吃。但问题是人不能不吃饭，而Brett和Eddy尤其不能不吃，吃饭很重要，喝奶茶也很重要，情人节能阻止人吃饭吗？

他们讨论明白了，心安理得地出门吃饭。

**一对兄弟，在情人节，出门吃饭。**

酒足饭饱。喝了一点点红酒，亚裔老板娘为了这瓶不该卖出去的红酒给了他们一整餐的白眼。

大老爷们儿喝什么红酒？老板娘骂骂咧咧，没劲！

然而他俩还真只能喝红酒，甚至Eddy只给Brett倒了一点点，一点点点点，Brett不满地拿白眼丢他，没得到多一点红酒，于是只能把不满化作食欲，遂抢走Eddy三个小笼包。

陈韦丞傻呵呵地乐，其实自己也没多喝，只是晃着杯子傻乐。他们很久没和外界这么多人接触了，新年的时候倒也出了几次门，然而那个时候杨博尧还是有些畏寒，在新加坡二十几度的天气里都会时不时哆嗦，于是出得不勤，两个人躲在家里睡觉。直到家里的电话吵醒，两个人才像冬眠的小动物一样被吵醒，迷迷糊糊地感受到春天的气息，陈妈妈指挥两个大男子汉必须吃上饺子，于是陈Eddy一鼓作气再而衰三而竭，最后在满是喜气洋洋的超市里抢回可怜巴巴一点饺子，被陈妈妈拎着耳朵骂；杨博尧把饺子一股脑丢进锅里的样子让那头的杨妈妈倒吸口凉气，小杨从那头悄悄探出点脑门，又像金鱼一样噗嗤噗呲吐泡泡沉了下去，听着杨妈妈无奈地和过完年就要29岁的大哥描述如何下饺子，满意地呼噜呼噜吃妈妈做的面条。

杨博尧趁着水声哗啦啦装听不见，其实脑子里滴溜溜转着弟弟吃的是什么面，那头陈韦丞灰溜溜挨完骂蹭过来，两边的家长隔着两个屏幕在同一块土地上拜了下年，又只顾着自家不争气的大男孩儿。

最后饺子其实刚好够，杨博尧吃不了多少，好险还记得自己是个300w粉丝的YouTuber，拍了个没头没尾的拜年视频，甚至差点没来得及提醒还在吃饺子的陈韦丞，然后就站在阳台上看烟花，旁边的音箱从莫扎特放到舒曼，舒伯特海顿德沃夏克，不常听的作曲家们都来拜年。陈韦丞靠在阳台边上看烟花，也不知道在看他还是烟花，悄悄连上蓝牙换了亚洲最火热的劲爆歌曲好运来，然后是BTS Songs大循环，接着踢踏着拖鞋去洗碗，杨博尧眼皮都懒得抬，却在把自己埋进手臂里时偷偷露出个笑。他还是有点懒懒的，像是冬眠还没睡醒，却已经在感受春的气息，大概不久就能闻到风送来的香气，然后又一次伸着懒腰焕发全新的活力和生机。

玫瑰其实还挺香的？

这是那女孩儿把花递给他们的时候杨博尧的第一反应。女孩儿的脸颊微红，不知道是因为他们还是今天的节日氛围，陈韦丞手足无措地接过花的时候杨博尧很敏锐地察觉到了女孩儿欣喜的眼神，于是原本略带僵持的手臂缓缓放松，露出个无害的微笑。

他们照例合影，女孩儿和她的同伴开心地离开，徒留两个带着一枝玫瑰的大男人站在街上，脸上还带着诡异的红晕，不过这是在繁华的新加坡，也没有几个人看他们。陈韦丞拿着玫瑰的手略带僵硬地递到他面前，被他嫌弃地拒绝。

“No Homo”他眼皮都没抬一下，口罩下的脸却是掩饰不住的笑纹，陈韦丞于是一下也噗嗤笑了，情人节是只留给情人的日子吗？当然不是，有情人天天都是情人节。

至于情人节和谁过？那当然是和“情人”过。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

**【11:00】** **Social（社交的）**

**【12:00】Soloist（独奏家）** **—— Tchaikovsky:** **Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35**

**【13:00】Bravery（勇敢）**

**【14:00】Legit（正统剧院）——** **Mahler:** **Symphony No.5 In C Sharp Minor**

**【15:00】P** **rank（恶作剧）**

**【16:00】Just do it（就这么干吧）——** **Jordon He:** **C.B.F**

**【17:00】S** **incerity** **（真诚）**

**【18:00】A** **rrogance** **（傲慢** **）——** **Bach:** **Violin Partita No. 2, BWV 1004**

**【19:00】** **Yang（杨）**

**【20:00】Love（爱）——** **Sarasate:** **Navarra for two violins, Op.33**

**【21:00】Curiousity（好奇心）**

**【22:00】Concert Master（首席）**

** 【23:00】 ** ** Eddy Chen ——  ** ** Jordon He:  ** ** The BAE song **

**Writer's Notes：**

困成狗，反正他俩不用过情人节，他俩天天都是情人节...


	26. 【24:00】His Violins＆Viola＆Eddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I didn't have the violin.
> 
> Violin（小提琴）—— Beethoven: Symphony No. 9 in D Minor, Op. 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道为什么人生简画里这句话我记了特别久，以至于最后一天临时改动把violin加上了。后来才发现Brett的人生居然没加violin，吓了我一跳，真是灯下黑...  
> 写他俩的友情向搞得我想打cp tag是一种什么体验

**Brett生日快乐！**

Brett做了个奇怪的梦。

梦里小提琴之神问他，“你掉的是这把小提琴还是这把中提琴？”

Brett吓坏了，他一眼就看出这是他的中提琴，但另一把却不是他的小提琴，但他实在不想拿这把中提琴，然而那把小提琴又确实不是他的，于是一时之间他和小提琴之神僵住了。

“中...中提琴。”他最后痛苦地说。

小提琴之神狠狠地瞪了他一眼，把中提琴给了他，Brett痛苦地和中提琴对视了一眼，发现中提琴居然朝他娇羞地一笑，像是在说，“大爷，来玩儿啊！”他更痛苦了。

然后中提琴之神来了（天啊中提琴居然也有神明，Brett震惊了）。

“你掉的是这把小提琴还是这把小提琴？”中提琴之神问他。

“两把都是！”Brett大喊，他仿佛看到他的两个可怜的姑娘在地狱的烈火中受刑，他几乎要直接冲上去，却和中提琴之神隔着远远一道银河，他无论怎么往前冲都走不过这条河。

“可你不能两把都拿走，我总得拿一把回去。”中提琴之神为难地看着他，他看到了Brett身边的中提琴，问他，“你愿意拿这把中提琴和我交换吗？”

“这...”Brett犹豫了一秒，那把中提琴上浮现出Eddy的脸，他一跺脚，“我换！”

于是Eddy被中提琴之神带走了，而Brett却得到了他的孩子们。

他有两个漂亮的孩子。

他的大姑娘是有些年岁的意大利闺秀，倔强，声音沉稳有力，能够经受他用力的拨弦。是一朵花已经盛开过的模样，花香悠远弥长，即使你在意大利的的小巷里依旧可以闻到她在大街那头的幽香，有些高傲，不好被打动，却也已经和他配合够久，是他珍贵的礼物。

他的二姑娘还小，青涩且明媚，声音甜蜜，是来自美国的姑娘，足够的阳光，却也过于害羞。是还在花苞里的花骨朵，你要很靠近才能闻到那种芳香，是你少年时做的梦里美丽的姑娘，是他自己选择的礼物。

这是他的孩子们，却又不像，像是伙伴，是灵魂的一块，是身体的延展，是真实地共享过生活的一部分，比朋友亲密、比伙伴熟络、比孩子更没有距离。

像是在说某个人。只是那人大概还当不了他的小提琴，毕竟他是个中提琴。

他于是下定了某种决心，他的两个孩子凑到他身边，变成两个小精灵，Brett决定去挑战神明，他要把他的“中提琴”带回来。

就像Eddy曾做的那个梦一样，他拉着琴攻击僵尸（说实话为什么去找中提琴之神的路上会有丧尸？），他的孩子们一展歌喉，大姑娘和他配合更默契，二姑娘让他的指法更顺滑，他们攻无不克战无不胜，最后来到了中提琴之神的面前。

“你明明已经带走了你的小提琴！”中提琴之神大怒。

“但我也要带回我的中提琴！”Brett大吼。

**"So you have chosen... death."**

**"Maybe. But I need him."**

和中提琴之神的对决是一场前所未有的挑战，如果不是最后他的Viola替他挡住了最致命的那一下危机他不一定能和中提琴之神对决到现在，如果你要和一个神明对决，首先你得是一个神明不是吗？可惜他不是，他只是个可怜的小提琴手，被放在了和神明共同所在的另一个天平上。

他从未想过他会在看到那把Viola破碎的时候如此的震惊，他跌在那把和他同一天生日的Viola面前，眼泪几乎立刻流下来了，让他不知道自己是为什么而哭。

“别哭...Brett”Viola对他说，居然和背景音乐还不在一个节拍上，Brett快疯了。他——

...

Brett猛地坐起来。

Eddy匀称的呼吸依旧在他的耳边轻响，他第一反应是这人怎么跑到我床上来睡了，第二反应是那把Viola呢，第三反应才是现在几点。他伸手去捞手机，十二点。

“...”Viola在台湾老家，我睡在Eddy床上，因为我昨晚梦到外星人了，现在十二点，今天是3月3号。

他把自己跌回被子里，Eddy在睡梦中发出轻轻的鼻音，是那种小动物一样的嗯哼声，阳光很暖，外星人没有攻占地球，他的Violin在隔壁的房间，Viola在台湾老家，Eddy——

他缩回被子里。

【END】

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

**【11:00】** **Social（社交的）**

**【12:00】Soloist（独奏家）** **—— Tchaikovsky:** **Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35**

**【13:00】Bravery（勇敢）**

**【14:00】Legit（正统剧院）——** **Mahler:** **Symphony No.5 In C Sharp Minor**

**【15:00】P** **rank（恶作剧）**

**【16:00】Just do it（就这么干吧）——** **Jordon He:** **C.B.F**

**【17:00】S** **incerity** **（真诚）**

**【18:00】A** **rrogance** **（傲慢** **）——** **Bach:** **Violin Partita No. 2, BWV 1004**

**【19:00】** **Yang（杨）**

**【20:00】Love（爱）——** **Sarasate:** **Navarra for two violins, Op.33**

**【21:00】Curiousity（好奇心）**

**【22:00】Concert Master（首席）**

**【23:00】** **Eddy Chen ——** **Jordon He:** **The BAE song**

** 【23:59】Violin（小提琴）——  ** ** Beethoven:  ** ** Symphony No. 9 in D Minor, Op. 125 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后居然还给我圆回来了，叼
> 
> 不记得的可以回去看看0点第一篇，梦到外星人然后跑到哥们儿床上去睡是什么感觉


	27. 后记：我爱yby发自真心

~~没有，假的~~

Hello大家好这里是鹅鹅（挥手

不好意思刷屏了一整天了hhhh，终于结束啦 **非常感谢大家的捧场（鞠躬）再次感谢EE，橙橙子和苹果的支持，** 尤其没有苹果的Beta和校对我可能会出很多啼笑皆非的问题所以非常感谢！

**啊，好累** ，如果需要说唯一一句话的就是这个了。

今天上午和中午的时候好像是迷迷糊糊回复了一下但没有回复完还是怎么的，上午定了六个闹钟都没醒，真的可能是前天和昨天太累了，今天也没怎么看贺文和贺图，可能明天还得刷屏hhhhh

还在写一篇，不出意外应该是我cp doi，BEB互攻，应该是前BE后EB这样，就让兄弟前后都爽爽这种感觉））））

这个就真不知道啥时候能写完了hhhh这个月还有个大哥生日你们都懂得，所以本来想说我歇两天吧但是歇两天应该就是又会搞成这次这样，所以估计是边歇边写（...当然很有可能最后还是像这次一样1234再来一次（捂脸

说实话写完了的感觉真的是很微妙，我之前觉得我会很高兴，或者有种解脱了的感觉，或者说怎么样，但其实完全没什么感觉，可能是因为下一周要补考然后再下一周就是艾迪陈生日所以还是挺紧张的（捂脸；也有可能是因为一直在judge自己，然后最后的字数和质量其实都没有太达到预期，我对自己的要求是做不到写得最好的就做写得最多的，但其实最近也开始觉得写得最多好像真的没什么意义，有点怀疑自己hhhh

写的太多反而造成观感下降，然后明明是很好的话题却没有很好地去深挖，写得都可以说很流于表面，这个24H可能会成为我最不想再看的我写的东西了，因为真的是，看了太多遍了。排版选题改错字，否定了无数次又重新捡起无数次，最后也就是做了个质量很一般的半成品，说实话还是挺...

只能说真的是能力不足，不会画却硬画，就有点东施效颦那意思。最后的结果也只能真的是说一句我尽力了。

情绪有点低落啊。咳咳，可能也是这两天事情太多了，失眠、情绪波动，然后又正好痛经以及并发症头疼，真的是 **相当感谢苹果给我的支持** ，虽然我们俩都是劝别人贼会劝自己傻逼的类型（？）只能说慢慢来吧。

最后的话，掐头去尾去水分之后最后的结果大概是 **四万五** 差不多，真正开始写的时间应该是 **整十天** ，然后如果最后算上bonus他俩doi的话应该差不多是五万，虽然比我预想的七万少了不止是一点啊，但也可以说嗯，我爱yby发自真心（...）哪怕是他站在我面前我也能正大光明地说这句话了，感觉还是不错的。）

我写了三版的后记，这一版应该是最贴合我最后结束的心理的了，有点兴奋有点焦虑有点说不出的感觉，虽然说最开始花了五分钟做这个决定的时候我是想着我要挑战极限突破自我然后顺便增加自己对自己的自信，但其实最后的结果，嗯...还好，增加了一点，但没有想象中的多？可能得过段时间再回头看看吧，说不定会觉得自己很强，但至少现在的话就，还好。

最后如果真的有人把我的所有24H都看完了的话（我真的不知道会不会有人，不太敢想OTZ，非常感谢您！拥有读者绝对是我最幸运的事情之一，真心感谢您

总而言之言而总之，在 **最后一秒再次祝福我们的主人公Brett Yang先生生日快乐，感谢杨妈妈杨爸爸，也感谢我们最好的Eddy Chen <3**

**See you next time（TSV挥手**

~~然后下一个哥，我已经看到你了，别急好吧~~

问：323还写吗

答： ~~不写可能会被当做B毒唯单推人逐出琴圈（不~~

~~不写可能会在梦里被梦中情B当做不推E的傻逼打死~~

~~不写可能这辈子都做梦梦不到我cp doi了→虽然我也确实没梦到过~~

结论： ~~尽力（...~~ ~~应该（...~~ **写吧**

我：我觉得可能会好写一点吧（乐观

大脑：不会的放心，你十天前写B的时候也是这么说的 ~~傻逼~~

附：最后一秒还在修改的24个关键词和12首曲子

**【0:00】Alien fetish（恋外星人癖）—— Bach:** **Partita No. 3, BWV1006**

**【1:00】Math Tutoring（数学辅导）**

**【2:00】Humor（幽默）—— Dvořák:** **Humoresque No. 7, Op. 101**

**【3:00】** **Mystery（神秘）**

**【4:00】Practice（练习）——** **Ravel:** **Tzigane**

**【5:00】Bubble Tea（泡泡茶/珍珠奶茶）**

**【6:00】Dream（梦想）——** **Brahms: Violin Concerto in D, Op. 77**

**【7:00】Ordinary（普通人）**

**【8:00】** **First Love** **（初恋）** **—— Mendelssohn: Violin Concerto in E Minor，Op. 64**

**【9:00】Face-judger（颜控）**

**【10:00】T** **acit（心照不宣的）——** **Jordon He:** **Cabbage**

**【11:00】** **Social（社交的）**

**【12:00】Soloist（独奏家）** **—— Tchaikovsky:** **Violin Concerto in D Major，Op. 35**

**【13:00】Bravery（勇敢）**

**【14:00】Legit（正统剧院）——** **Mahler:** **Symphony No.5 In C Sharp Minor**

**【15:00】P** **rank（恶作剧）**

**【16:00】Just do it（就这么干吧）——** **Jordon He:** **C.B.F**

**【17:00】S** **incerity** **（真诚）**

**【18:00】A** **rrogance** **（傲慢** **）——** **Bach:** **Violin Partita No. 2, BWV 1004**

**【19:00】** **Yang（杨）**

**【20:00】Love（爱）——** **Sarasate:** **Navarra for two violins, Op.33**

**【21:00】Curiousity（好奇心）**

**【22:00】Concert Master（首席）**

**【23:00】** **Eddy Chen ——** **Jordon He:** **The BAE song**

**【24:00】Violin（小提琴）——** **Beethoven:** **Symphony No. 9 in D Minor, Op. 125**


End file.
